


Lucky Star

by wishfulina



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1920s, F/M, Gen, Silent Movies transition to Talkies, Singin In The Rain! Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulina/pseuds/wishfulina
Summary: It’s the Roaring 20’s and the movie industry is booming. Miraculous Studios has just come out with the best Agreste-Bourgeois picture yet: The Royal Rascal. Everything seems to be going great except for a few things. Talking pictures, movies with sound. Adrien may do fine but Chloe’s “unusual” way of speaking can ruin the image they’ve been spending their entire career building up. So when Adrien’s new girlfriend fixes Chloe’s vocal issue, he's feels like he's king of the world. Or at least until Chloe finds out.Check out movie posters and chapter illustrations by La Luna Unita at lalunaunita.tumblr.com/tagged/luckystar





	1. The Hollywood Illusion

The red carpet. Everyone dreams about walking down that aisle of scarlet while people scream your name. The twin journalists, Ella and Etta however, didn’t need to dream. They knew what it’s like to rub elbows with the stars. However, they weren’t there for people to say their name, they were there for a scoop for their readers. So, what better scoop than the premiere of The Royal Rascal, the rumored to be the best Agreste-Bourgeois film yet. 

Once Etta and Ella were in place they let the floodgates open. Fans of the silver screen flooded behind the velvet rope. Whispers and excited giggles filled the air. 

“Welcome everyone. It’s us… Ella-” One of the twin reporters chirped.

“And Etta.” The other one concluded. “Brought here to talk about the new Agreste-Bourgeois film.”

“The Royal Rascal!” They said in unison. The crowd chatters in agreement.

Suddenly a limousine pulled up. Everyone gasped. 

But out came some other couple. A short woman with multicolored braids and a man with a tall and a stocky build.

Sounds of disappointment mixed with cheers come from the crowd as the couple of the year hadn’t surfaced yet. 

“Sorry everyone, that’s not them. However it is the shy star Mylene with her new husband Ivan. The newlyweds seem quite enthralled with each other even after two months.”

“Adorable!” Ella commented with a hand on her heart.

Coos and sighs come from the crowd.

Suddenly, another gasp, followed with sounds of more disappointment. 

“No, that's not them! It's Lila Rossi, the famous Zip Girl!” Ella points to a tall woman in an orange dress with sequins and tassels. She was dragging along a young man, who was her new husband. 

Ella tried to remember his name but to no avail.

Lila struck a pose as Etta continued on for her. 

“This is her _ninth_ marriage.” Etta points out. 

Lila shoots them a glare. 

“But this time it's _truly_ love!” Ella quipped as she walked away towing her husband behind her.

It went on like that. Stars pouring in from different studios and directions. Rose and Juleka the famed childhood actress duo. Sabrina the redheaded sweetheart. Jagged Stone the new contract singer and rising star. Popular and powerful people were walking on stage but everyone was waiting for the couple of the year. 

Once they saw the Producer of Miraculous Studios, Mr. Damocles, they knew they were close. He came in with an air of business. While his owlish look may intimidate most reporters, the twins both were already well adjusted. 

“Well if it isn't Mr. Damocles! Producer of Miraculous Studios!” Etta announced. Ripples of excited murmurs and cheers rang through the crowd. Everyone knew that if anybody was aware of the obvious chemistry between Adrien Agreste and Chloe Bourgeois, it is the very man who makes sure they are together in every film they produce. 

“What can you tell us about your new movie Mr. Damocles?” Ella asked him once he reached them. 

“Well, I can say that those two lovebirds have done an amazing job. It is just absolutely wonderful how they can communicate on screen.” He said, smiling right on cue for a second picture. The crowd cheered in response. Ella and Etta were seconds away from bouncing in excitement. 

“Thank you Mr. Damocles.” Etta giving a cutesy smile. He continued down the carpet. 

Soon a small gaggle of people entered. A man, they recognized as Theo, the director of the all the Agreste-Bourgeois films. Walking behind him was their sister Alya, assistant director to Theo, who was talking to Nathaniel who was in charge of advertisement. Lastly came Nino who was known to them as Adrien’s best friend. 

“Isn’t it my two favorite girls?” Theo said once he reached them, slinging an arm around each shoulder. “What are you two doing after the premiere?” 

“We have an older sister,” They answered simultaneously. Etta rose an eyebrow to give a warning. 

“Everytime?” He asked. 

Ella laughed nervously as they both pushed his arms off their shoulders.

“Thank you Theo.” Ella said, looking a bit embarrassed. 

Nathaniel and Alya walked ahead, not stopping for a small interview, however smiling at the two as they passed.

“Here we have Nino Lahiffe. He plays the music in the movies, to put them into those romantic moods on screen. Anything you want to add.” Etta asked. Although the crowd didn’t seem very interested in what he had to say. 

“Well girls, let thet them know that I agree with what Mr. Damocles said and furthermore-”

Screams came from the crowd. The girls looked towards the entrance. Quickly pushing Nino out the way, it was then when they saw them. Adrien Agreste and Chloe Bourgeois, the couple of honor.

***

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Iconic like bacon and eggs! Adrien Agreste and Chloe Bourgeois are here with their new movie The Royal Rascal!”

The couple seemed to walk down the aisle with such ease, some people swore they were floating. Holding each other arm in arm, looking truly in love. Smiling and waving to fans, all who fell under the couple’s spell. Some screaming and cheering, reaching out to touch them.

If you saw Adrien’s thousand megawatt smile you would have never guess how tired he was. Not tired of the attention, which he was however becoming numb to that too, but the having to smile and pretend. 

He continued to walk in step with Chloe. He tried to soak in the attention, reminding himself it’s a good thing. 

“Adrien look over here!” 

“It’s them!”

“Please sign this!” 

“I love you!” 

All things he heard in the crowd. He stopped for a photo and continued on. 

“Adrien and Chloe! How are you?” Ella asked. 

“We’re good girls thanks for asking.” Adrien smiled. 

“Now, Adrien. We want to hear confidentially.” Etta started. Adrien could tell exactly where this is going. “Are the rumors true? Do we hear wedding bells in you and Chloe’s future?” 

The volume dropped considerably. The crowd was filled with whispers and murmurs. 

“Now girls, like I’ve said before, Chloe and I just good friends.” He answered. The girls leaned in closer as if that would intimidate him into changing his answer. 

“Just good friends?” Ella repeated. “Do I hear the wedding march?”

“Nino?” Adrien turned to his good friend. “Could you play the wedding march?”

The crowd laughed as the twins looked disappointed.

“Well could you at least tell us about how you became a star?” Etta asked. 

“Oh girls, not in front of _all these people!_ ” He motions towards the crowd.

The crowd goes wild. 

“ _Oh please!”_ The girls whined, giving puppy dog eyes. 

“Oh, alright,” Adrien conceded.The crowd silenced themselves. “I always had one motto in life: Dignity, always dignity.”

Loving sighs came from the crowd.

“This was instilled in me from Mom and Dad since the very beginning. They sent me to the best schools. Performing arts, of course. This is where I met my lifelong friend, Nino Lahiffe. He and I used to perform for all of their society friends.”

Adrien and Nino both knew that this was a lie. They were indeed lifelong friends. However, Adrien and Nino never went to any special schools. Nino and Adrien found each other in the streets when they were young, both had their parents out of the picture. They both spent a lot of time doing street performance.

“They used to make such a fuss over me. If I was really good, I was allowed to accompany them to the theater.” 

Another blatant lie, of course. Nino and him used to sneak into burlesque shows. They were inevitably caught but that didn’t mean they didn’t come back. However this did begin his love for the arts, soon he was all over different forms of arts.

“To this we started vigorous training, and soon got an apprenticeship at a school for art of drama.”

Adrien’s entire life story was completely made up. In all actuality, Nino and Adrien did a routine on the road. They had to wear the matching god awful plaid suits. 

If he closed his eyes he felt like he was there. He could feel the cheap fabric and straw hat and tap shoes. He could smell the popcorn from stands. It was always so greasy in the air, making him sick to his stomach.

They would introduce Adrien and Nino’s act then the band will start to play them on. They would walk on in perfect unison and time. Step, step, step back, step, step, step.They would grab their fiddles and begin. 

It was harder than the movies in his opinion. To sing, dance, and play an instrument simultaneously was a gift, one that people don't respect nowadays. The dances were a little cheesy though appealing for a small bit of comedy. However, Adrien was proud of the choreography. Nino and him created it themselves. 

Honest to god, Adrien could still do the routine on a whim. And the lyrics were as cheesy as the moves. 

“ _Fit as a fiddle and ready for love. I can jump over the moon up above. Fit as a fiddle and ready for love_!”

Adrien still would pause for the solo in between on instinct.

“ _I haven't a worry, I haven't a care, I feel like a feather that's floating on air, Fit as a fiddle and ready for love!_ ”

While performing this they would have to play each others fiddles. Keeping eye contact was no breeze either. Having to play the fiddle without looking is one thing but to play someone else's fiddle was a completely different matter. After each performance he was surprised that they managed to pull it off.

“ _Soon all the church bells will be ringing And I'll march with Ma and Pa. All the church bells will be ringing, With a hey naughty-knotty and a hotcha-cha._ ”

There was this shuffle, step, step on each side, then pause and pose. Timing was of the essence, because you had to jump straight back into another verse.

“ _Hi, diddle-diddle, my baby's OK, Ask me a riddle, I'm waiting to say Fit as a fiddle and ready for love!_ ” 

When jumping into the verse, Nino had to literally jump on his back. As soon as that was done, they would drop the fiddles, just to the bring them up just in time to give a bouncy effect. 

This was when the music would gear up. No singing. Just choreography. This when all sorts of tricks would take place. They would throw the bow under their legs that catch them in the nick of time. In sync! Adrien had no idea if he could still do it nowadays. Not to mention the tap dancing was very rapid and hard to keep up. Just thinking about it made Adrien’s feet hurt.

But, nevertheless the audience didn’t appreciate the hard work and booed them off stage anyways. 

“Thank you Adrien!”

Adrien remembered he was in a premiere. The twins smiling him. He nodded then walked into the theatre. While the girls continued on about the movie and the lies he just told everyone.

***

The applause was deafening. It wasn't a surprise to anyone that the movie was a success. Adrien straightened his bowtie and hooked arms with Chloe. They began to walk onto stage in front of the screen.

Once they were actually in front of the microphone, Adrien saw Chloe make a grab for it. He quickly snatched it from her grasp. 

“Hello everyone! Thank you for coming to see the Royal Rascal!” He said to the crowd. He could feel Chloe’s anger as she tightened her grip on his arm. “I hope you had as much fun watching it as we did filming.”

Chloe, once again stepped forward to speak. Her lips parted but before she could speak Adrien stepped in front of her once again. 

“We actors aren’t much for words, it’s just best that we _act_ out our thanks.” They bowed. Chloe blew kisses to the crowd. Adrien smiled and waved goodbye as they walked off stage. The audience didn’t seem to notice the tiny wordless argument that had just taken place. As far as they are concerned it was just Adrien and Chloe being in love with each other and their craft. 

*** 

When Adrien was backstage he immediately snatched his arm away from Chloe. He let out a sigh of relief.

“It was a smash! Aye, Mr. Damocles?” Nathaniel exclaimed, face red with excitement. Mr. Damocles nodded in agreement. 

“You were excellent Adrien!” Mr. Damocles voice was loud and booming. “Chloe, you were gorgeous.”

“Yeah,” Nino commented, resting his arm on Chloe’s shoulder. “You were pretty good for a girl.”

She swatted his arm away. Her face screwed up in anger. 

Everyone took a step back. Nino and Adrien took refuge behind Alya, who seemed to be holding back laughter. 

“ _WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA! CAN'T A GIRL GET WORD IN EDGEWISE?!”_ Her voice was like squeaky pipe and graced one's the ears like broken glass.

Everybody winced. Premieres are the only time Chloe wouldn't have to say a word. But once the movies were over, it comes back like a bad rash. 

“Ms. Bourgeois, well Nathaniel here thought that it would be best if Adrien made all the speeches.” Mr. Damocles explained, either not noticing or not caring that he was sacrificing Nathaniel.

“Why?” She said, glaring at Nathaniel. 

Alya and Adrien shared a look of sympathy. There was nothing they could do for him. He was on his own now. 

“Well you see Ms. Bourgeois, you are a beautiful woman and people think you have the voice to match.”

Wrong answer.

“What's wrong with the way that I talk?” 

“Nothing!” Nathaniel backtracked. “We just think that Adrien has a little more experience-”

“Next time right me a little speech. I can memorialize it!” She snapped. 

“Ok! Why don't you go out right now and cite the Gettysburg Address!” Nino laughed, no longer hiding behind Alya.

“What do I care where Gettysburg lives?” She said brushing him off.

Nino shared a look with Alya and Adrien. Alya averted his gaze while Adrien rolled his eyes. 

“Adriiikins!” She whined. His two friends moved out of her way. “How can you let them talk to me like that! Your _fiancee_!” 

“My fianc- Chloe,” Adrien dragged her to the side where his snickering friends were out earshot. “You've been reading those fan magazines.”

Chloe smiled and nodded like a child.

“Don't believe all that banana oil those Cesaire twins put out.” Adrien must have not been out of earshot because Alya gave a warning cough. 

“No offense to the girls, of course.” He added quickly. He did love those two but they read into even the most insignificant comment. He had to restrain coming over for dinners because Alya wouldn’t want him being bombarded with questions. 

He refocused his attention on Chloe.

“There’s nothing between us. There has _never_ been anything between us. Just... _air._ ” He told her. He believed he had been clear. She must have gotten the message now. 

“Oh you don’t mean that Adrikins.” She laughed. “Let’s go or else we’ll be late for Mr. Damocles party.” 

She was about to hook her arm around his when Nathaniel stood between them. 

“Ms. Bourgeois, you two are driving in separate cars to break up the mobs.” He explained, now taking Adrien’s place. 

“Oh. Then ta-ta Adrikins see ya there!” She waved. 

“Ta-ta Chloe see you there!” Nino mimicked her from behind Adrien. 

“You better hurry up Adrien. I have a lot of press waiting.” Mr. Damocles said, grabbing his coat and hat. Theo followed Mr. Damocles out, leaving the three friends alone. 

Now that everyone who could possible fire them were gone, they all could breathe.

“Goddammit Nino.” Alya cursed. “Stop trying to make me laugh. I swear to God if I lose my job because I'm laughing at your jokes...” 

She rubbed her temples. 

Nino put his arms up in defense. 

“I'm sorry Al. She just makes it so easy you know?” 

“She does, doesn't she?” Alya snickered and leaned on his shoulder. There was a comfortable silence between the three, only for a few moments.

“So… when's the wedding?” Alya asked Adrien. 

He rolled his eyes. Adrien was not a mean person, but he literally couldn't have been more clear about his feelings toward her, without explicitly saying “I hate you.”

“Ugh… I swear this cooked up romance. It's awful lot more trouble than it's worth.” Adrien complained. 

“Well, when you have fame and glory you have to take the little heartaches that come along with it.” Nino explained. 

“Now look at me, I’ve got no fame, I’ve got no glory! But I’ve got…” Nino paused. “What have I got?”

“I don’t know Nino, what have you got?” Adrien asked, indulging him.

“I gotta get outta here.” Nino said, walking towards the door.

“Aww, Nino you've got loads of talent! All you need is to be recognized.” Adrien said. 

“Well, it’s very nice that you think that, but I've got to get the car ready.” Nino laughed continuing.

“Eh… I think I'll go for a walk instead. Clear my head.” 

“What?” Nino and Alya exclaimed.

“Have you lost your mind? You can't do that the fans will mob you!” Nino raised an eyebrow. 

“You know what Nino? You see that cashmere coat and hat?” He asked, pointing to the coat rack next to the door.

“Yeah?” 

“You put that on and walk out there? Then you are _Adrien Agreste._ ” Adrien grinned.

“I always knew I’d fit the role of a star.” Nino smiled putting on the coat and hat. “Not the clothes, just the role.”

“Well, I gotta go. Unlike you two I’ll be fired if I spend anymore time away from Theo.” She sighed, walking away from Adrien and towards the door. “Wanna take me to the party Mr. Lahiffe?”

“Yeah, okay.” Nino gave a dumbfounded laugh with a blush, faint on his cheeks. Adrien had to keep himself from snickering. Nino has feelings for that girl, even if he wouldn’t admit it to himself.

“I’ll meet you two at the party.” Adrien waved as they left. 

Adrien took a deep breath before walking out the back door. 


	2. A Shadow's Dream

This is exactly what Adrien needed in his life. A breath of fresh air. It’s not often he got it but when he did, it was exactly what the doctor ordered. He felt way better about everything when he gets to go out and walk. He loved the noise the city would bring. The cars rushing past, people late for work, boisterous laughter from the kids across the street. 

He focused on counting streetlights and the sound of his footsteps. It was nice meditation. The quiet was much needed to clear his head from the fog of the premiere. As long as he wasn't recognized-

“Excuse me? You look familiar.” 

Godammit.

Adrien turned around, giving a smile. He saw a couple smiling back at him. 

“I do?” He asked.

“Oh my goodness! Are you Adrien Agreste?” The woman exclaimed. 

“Oh no, I'm not him. I'm just,” Adrien looked around when he saw a lady sitting on the bench closeby. He quickly sat next to her, slowly draping his arm on her shoulders. “waiting for the trolley with my girl.” 

The lady jumped. Adrien was hoping she would keep her cool for a few seconds. He put on his best “I‘m a regular citizen” smile. 

“Sorry, I love his movies too.” He said waving goodbye. The couple apologized and then walked away.

“What are you doing!” The woman squirmed under his arm. 

“I'm sorry, I just needed a place to hide.” He explained.

“Why?” She asked. She sounded quite annoyed. 

“Well don't you recognize me?” He asked.

“No. Should I?” She squinted at him. After a few moments her eyes widened. Her bluebell eyes blinked seemingly from disbelief. Adrien recognized the awestruck look. For once in his career he was almost glad to be famous. Though he did believe it was quite unfortunate to blow his cover, he would indeed miss the quiet. 

“I _have_ seen you!” She exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. “In the post office! On the newspaper! You're...”

Adrien nodded slowly. Waiting for the inevitable realization that he was indeed a movie star. 

“ _a criminal!_ ” She gasped. 

“I'm a what?” He asked immediately. 

Had he heard her right? He's wearing a tux! He doesn't look like a criminal as far as criminals go. But before he could set this woman straight, she's already called over a policeman. 

“What seems to be the problem Miss?” 

“Officer! This man just came here and sat down and-” 

“Why that's Adrien Agreste!” The policeman cut her off. 

Her face went slack. There was a blush that appeared on her cheeks. Adrien would have thought it adorable if not for the circumstance. 

“Why, hello there Officer!” Adrien gave the man a handshake, trying to keep off the smirk that was tugging at his lips. 

“Any problem here, Mr. Agreste?” The policeman asked.

“No problem here Sir.” He looked at the young woman who has sat right back down on the bench. 

“How about you, young lady?” 

“No, problem at all, Officer.” She smiled shyly.

“You ma’am, are a lucky lady. Well, it seems I'm not needed here.” 

The officer walked off. Adrien turned his attention to the young woman sitting beside him. She looked rather embarrassed. He felt kind of smug but felt a small bit of guilt. He did just sneak up on her. 

“Well,” He started. “Thank you for saving me.” 

He moved closer to her. He looked at her intently. He understood why she was afraid at the time, she was awfully attractive, so she must get a lot of unwanted visitors. 

“I’d love to know who’s hospitality I’m enjoying?” He asked her. 

“Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Well Miss Dupain-Cheng, I apologize for frightening you. I just need some time away from the fans...” Adrien frowned, truly sorry.

“So, that’s what you were running away from. You can’t even go on a walk!” She exclaimed. “That’s so terrible.” 

Adrien moved closer to her.

“It’s not all that terrible!” Adrien reassures her, putting his arm around her shoulder. “We movie actors have all the glory. We have to take the little heartaches that come along with it.” 

He made a little mental note to thank Nino. 

“People see movie actors, they think about the glitz and glamor! But the truth is that we are _terribly_ _lonely._ ” By the time he was done with his lament they were inches apart. 

“Um…” Marinette pushed his arm off her shoulder. “Mr. Agreste, I can't tell you how sorry I am for mistaking you for a criminal. I _knew_ I saw you somewhere!”

“Uh, of course! How many of my pictures have you seen?” He asked.

“Oh, I've seen one, once.” She said simply.

“Which one?” He hoped it was one he was proud of or else he'll feel sorely disappointed. 

“I can't remember but you were…” She jumped up from her seat, miming a swordfight.

“Dueling!” He filled in for her.

“Ah yes! And there was that girl!” She posed, looking frighten. Her lips were in a perfect ‘O'. 

“Chloe Bourgeois!” 

“Yes, of course!” She smiled, sitting back down. “Well, I don't go to the movies much.”

“Once you've seen _one_ , you've seen them _all_.” 

Well that was all Adrien needed to hear.

“Oh.” He said moving, away from her. “Well, thank you?”

“Oh, no offense! They just don't interest me. They are fine for the masses. But the personalities on screen aren't that compelling. They don't _act._ They just make a lot of dumb show. Well, _you_ know.” She made a few exaggerated faces. “ _Like that._ ” 

“You mean like what I do?” Adrien asked, offense clear in his voice. _Who does she think she is?_

“Well yes!” She replied. 

“Woah, woah, woah. You're saying that pantomime on screen is not _acting._ ”

“Well of course not!” She laughed, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. “Acting means, great parts, wonderful lines, speaking those glorious works like Shakespeare and Ibsen!” 

“Well, who are you to judge my craft?” He asked. 

“Oh, well, I… am an actress!” She told him. She didn’t even sound too sure. Adrien didn’t quite believe her. He’s never heard of her before.

“Oh, _really_?”

“On _stage_!” She clarified. 

“Well, what are you in right now? I could brush up on my english, bring an interpreter, if they would ever let in a _movie actor_?” Adrien leered.

“I’m not in anything right now… but I will be! I’m gonna go to New York-”

“ _New York!_ And we’ll all hear about you someday! Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Juliet! As Lady Macbeth! As King Lenr! Of, course you’d have to wear a beard for that one!” He snickered.

“Oh laugh all you want! What do you have to be conceited about? You’re just a shadow! You’re not flesh and blood!” She stood up and glared at him. 

“Oh really?” He also stood up, practically looming over her. 

“Stop!” She took a step back.

Adrien takes a step forward. 

“But what could I do to you?” He rose an eyebrow. “I’m just a shadow.”

Marinette took several more steps back.

“You keep away from me! Just because you're a big movie star with your wild parties and swimming pools! You expect every girl to fall in love with you! Well you stay away you-”

“O’ fear not sweet maiden, I will not molest you!” Adrien dramatically fell on one knee. “Nay, for I am just a shadow! And you my Lady, are a figment of my imagination.” 

He kissed her knuckles, then they locked eyes. Adrien felt every negative emotion leave his system. He just stared into those lovely blue sapphires she had for eyes. It was at this moment he felt something, much like a lightning bolt strike his chest. He had no idea what had just happened but the world seemed to stop. Time seemed frozen to this second as if to let him indulge in this feeling because he had no idea how long it would last.

“ _You, stepped out of a dream._ ” He breathed, now standing. Her expression had stayed the same. Her cheeks rosy and pink, lips red, and to Adrien she did seem unreal. “ _You are too wonderful to be what you seem._ ”

“I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you, I should my eyes examined.” She smiled shyly.

“They look alright to me.” He said. Her hands were now in his. The warm feeling was spreading through his body. 

“ _Could there be eyes like yours,_

_Could there be lips like yours_

_Could there be smiles like yours,_

_Honest and truly?”_

He couldn’t tell whether she was felt this too. Whether or not she did, she still swayed along with him to the music, that was only real in his thoughts. 

_“You stepped out of a cloud_

_I want to take you away, away from the crowd_

_And have you all to myself,_

_Alone and apart out of a dream,_

_Safe in my heart.”_

His mind was turning to cotton. He had no idea what this strange feeling was? It wasn’t hatred. He felt such feelings often, but never this. Whatever it was, it was taking a toll on his rational. He was just humming a tune he’s never heard, with thoughts he wasn’t sure if he was saying them aloud, and dancing with a woman he just met. He must be losing it, he decided.

So, he just enjoyed it. No need to be worked up over things that just happen. 

“Hey, aren’t you Adrien Agreste?” Somebody said. The two immediately separated. Adrien’s senses were no longer numb.

“My God! It is Adrien Agreste!” 

Just like that he was mobbed, just like Nino said he would. It was suffocating. He was on the ground, he peeked from between the mob’s legs to see a giggling Marinette.

“Farewell, Ethel Barrymore! I must tear myself away from your si-” Adrien was dragged back into the midst where somebody tore his sleeve right off. 

He then rushed out, running from his ravenous pursuers.

“Come on kids! Can’t you just give me a break!” He called, running off. He left the mysterious actress at that bench, and he will never see her again. Whether a good or bad thing, only time would tell.

***

When Adrien shook the fans off and made it to the party, he didn't immediately make his presence known. He just watched from afar. He saw Nathaniel and Alya talking with Theo. Or more of Theo talking mostly to Nathaniel and Alya just pretended to care. Chloe was talking to Mr. Damocles with Sabrina clinging to her side like always. So he kept note of where he should steer clear.

He continued to search when he finally saw Nino. He was sitting fairly close to where Adrien was hiding, wearing Adrien’s coat with a blonde girl wrapped around his arm. 

“Do you _really_ think you could get me into the _movies_ Mr. Lahiffe?” She asked, clearly flirting with him.

“Well I should believe so,” Nino smiled. Nino was trying to act smooth. Which it was working for once, but geez was it ridiculous to watch if you knew him.

“What would I have to do?” She asked, batting her eyes.

“I'll tell you what Aurora. Meet me at Loew’s theater and I'll take you in, and if they're playing something I've already seen. You're on your own.” He laughed.

The girl stood up, clearly angry at the waste of time. 

“Oh yeah! Well! So’s your Aunt Tilly!” She stomped off, right past Adrien.

That was when people realized he was there. Then there was a roar of greetings.

“Adrien!”

“Congratulations!”

“I loved the movie!”

He smiled and waved then made a beeline for his best friend. 

“Oh geez, Adrien what happened to you?” Nino exclaimed.

“Just the love from my adoring fans.” Adrien replied.

“Or love from a pack of savages. You look like an absolute mess.” Alya commented walking toward them.

“Yeah, real funny Alya. I just can't stop laughing.” Adrien said deadpanned. Alya raised an eyebrow. 

“What's eating _you_?” Alya crossed her arms. 

“Alright guys, lemme ask you something. Am I a good actor?” Adrien asked. Ever since he spoke to that woman, it’s been in the back of his mind. 

“As long as I work for Miraculous Pictures you're the best of the best!” Nino joked.

“Nino, I'm serious. You are my closest friend Nino, you can tell me honestly.” 

“What wrong with you? Of course you’re good!” Nino exclaimed. He and Alya looked very concerned.

“I just need you to tell me more often, that’s all. I’m just feeling a little shaken.”

“The new Adrien Agreste.” Nino said. 

“Adrien!” Mr. Damocles was walking toward him.

“Hello, Mr. Damocles!” Adrien smiled. Just like movie magic, any trace of crisis was gone. 

“Adrien, it’s colossal! Where have you been? I’ve been holding the show for you!” Mr. Damocles doesn’t give Adrien time to answer. He then, grabs a wine glass and fork. He strikes it to get the room’s attention. “Alright everybody, I’ve got a surprise for you!”

“Sam! Lower the screen!

“A movie, we’ve already seen one!” Alya exclaimed. 

“You’ve been in the business long enough to know that there is no escape.” Nino laughed. 

“Oh, you will find this hilarious!” Mr. Damocles announces to the crowd. “See this man has been coming to me for months! Sam? Got that gadget ready?” 

“All set, Mr. Damocles!” 

“All right! Let’s begin!” He claps his hand together. 

The lights go out and the projector comes to life. A man appears on screen.

“Who’s that?” Sabrina asked.

 

“This is a demonstration of a talking picture. Notice- it is a picture of me- and I am talking! Note how my lips and the sound issuing from them are synchronized together in perfect unison.” The man’s voice was loud, articulate, pronouncing the words in such a way, that anyone would understand him. 

“There’s someone talking behind the screen!” Somebody called out.

“Come out from behind the screen, Mr. Damocles!” Rose giggled.

“No, no- I’m right here!” Mr. Damocles laughed. 

“My voice is recorded on a record- so connected with the mechanism of the projection machine as to run simultaneously, with the unreeling of the film. A talking picture. Thank you, goodbye.” The man nods and the screen goes blank. The lights come back on and the screen goes back up. It’s a bit quiet.

“Well?” Mr. Damocles laughed nervously.

Everyone begins to giggle. 

“It’s a scream!” 

“Just a toy!”

“It’s vulgar!”

“Do you think they’ll actually use it?” Alya asked.

“The Warner Brothers are doing an entire picture with it! The Jazz Singer! They’ll lose their shirts. What do you think Theo?”

“It’ll never amount to a thing.” Theo laughed. 

“That’s what they said about the horseless carriage.” Nino said.

“Adriiikins!” Chloe called out. Adrien had forgotten that she was even there for a while. But damn, when she wanted her presence known, there wasn't a question on whether to acknowledge her or not. “Where were you? I was lonely.” 

“Hello Chloe.” Adrien greeted her, he didn’t have the energy to brush her off.

“Oh my two little stars! Back together once again! Aren’t they great folks?” Mr. Damocles announced. “Now on with the show!” 

Two men bring out a cake. It looked delicious. The top half had red icing with black dots much like a ladybug. The bottom half had black icing with green paw prints. It was topped with the Miraculous emblem. 

“It’s for you two! It’s full of _delicious_ surprises. And you two deserve the first piece.” Mr. Damocles handed Adrien a knife. 

Chloe and Adrien both put their hands on the knife and posed for the camera. And as soon as they were about to cut the cake a figure jumped out with a loud “Wheeee!”

Adrien’s mood instantly improved.

“Well, if it isn’t Ethel Barrymore!”


	3. Life Isn't a Piece of Cake

Marinette has made many mistakes in her life. She has tripped, stuttered, and honestly, made a fool out of herself several times. Having that said, to say that this particular moment takes the cake is a big deal. But you couldn’t blame her, since she literally jumped out of a cake. She thought nothing of it until she came face to face with her lies. 

“Well, if it isn’t Ethel Barrymore!” She heard as soon as she made herself appear. She could recognize that voice instantly. Once she opened her eyes to see Adrien Agreste staring straight back at her, she simultaneously wanted to faint or scream in horror. However, she was on the job so she did neither. 

“Please.” She said and rolled her eyes as she was helped down. That should have been that so she could eat her words later but obviously that wasn’t the case for Mr. Agreste. When she decided to leave and entertain other guests, he insisted on following her. 

“Oh, I hope your going to show us something special tonight. Maybe a soliloquy, or Hamlet’s monologue, or the Romeo and Juliet balcony scene, or-” 

“Mr. Agreste- I-” She really didn’t want to explain to him of all people why she said what she did. She actually would be more willing if he insisted on being an adult since he already caught her in a lie. She would rather him taunt her after work at least. 

“Oh, don’t be shy! This costume is perfect for Juliet!” He said trying to keep in his laughter. She couldn’t believe she thought he could possibly be different than what she pegged him for at the bus stop. She wish she could get that stupid smirk off his face.

She heard the music key up. It was call time for the performance and he just insisted on being in front of her. She pushed him out of the way so she could get into formation, which thanks to her rotten luck was front and center. 

She took a deep breath. There was nothing else she could do but perform. 

“ _All I do is dream of you_

_The whole night through_

_With the dawn, I still go on_

_Dreaming of you_ ”

Marinette wished that everyone go away. She mostly wished that Mr. Agreste would go away. With every cutesy dance move she did, she wanted to cry.

“ _You're every thought_

_You're everything_

_You're every song I ever sing_

_Summer, winter, autumn and spring._ ”

Did she really think she could get away with lying about being an actress. It wasn’t technically a lie though. She isn’t doing a play at the moment. She did say that. Could she say that this is her side job? Would he believe that?

“ _And were there more_

_Than twenty-four hours a day,_

_They'd be spent in sweet content_

_Dreamin' away_ ”

No, of course he wouldn’t. Not to mention, if he goes around telling his famous buddies what she did that would really ruin her chances. Her stomach turned at the thought. She had to tell herself to keep dancing and smiling.

“ _When skies are gray_

_When skies are blue_

_Morning, noon and nighttime too_

_All I do the whole day through_

_Is dream of you_ ”

She thought about New York and how bad she wanted be there. Or anywhere else to be absolutely honest. She really just wanted to be far away from these gaudy stars. If she didn’t need the paycheck she probably would have been gone right now.

“ _All I do the whole day through_

 _Is dream of you._ ”

She felt like such a fool. Which she realized that the was the main thought going through her head. Each charleston she did felt like a blow to her pride. She would feel no guilt if she got away with it. Fate would just rather enjoy egg on her face. And it really wasn’t fair.

“ _It's cat's meow!_ ”

Her smile was so wide it hurt and felt like it was plastered on her face. Maybe it was. It was the last dance break. Despite that, it felt like an absolute eternity. She now felt drained and very flustered, but if she wasn’t allowed to go home after all this she would explode or cry. It was inevitable now. 

“ _All I do the whole day through_

 _Is dream of you!_ ”

Finally the dance was over. Her smile didn’t drop. Her bouncy demeanour didn’t disappear. She just had to stay that way until they exited. And she was almost there until Mr. Adrien “Can’t Let Something Go” Agreste stepped in her way, not letting her pass.

“I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed your performance.” He told her.

“Excuse me.” She said trying to move him out of the way. She just wanted to die of embarrassment in peace.

“Don’t go, now that I know where you live I’d love to see you home.” He pointed to the cake. His taunts were just making her even more frustrated. If he would just _get_ out the way-

“Who is this dame anyway?” This blonde woman appeared standing behind him, Marinette immediately recognized her as Chloe Bourgeois, his co-star. Oh, gosh… did she have to get into a mess with him and his girlfriend! She just wanted to go _home._

“Oh, someone who is far above us all! An actress on the legitimate stage!” He declared, clearly mocking her. “There’s nothing she could learn from the _movies._ ”

Marinette wanted to scream. She has had _it_ with these _stupid_ movie actors! Always thinking they're better than _everyone_! She was so _tired_ of performing for people who treat her like she was a toy. She was over it all! And she was absolutely over _Adrien Agreste_. She just wanted to go _home_! She was angry to the point that she could feel her _blood_ boiling over.

“Well, here’s one thing I learned from the _movies_!” She exclaimed. She grabbed a fist full of cake and hurled it straight for his face.

She didn’t count on him ducking though. Oh, if she had counted on him ducking. 

“Oh!” Chloe cried. “Oh! Oh!”

There was a moment of silence that was filled with Marinette’s internal monologue.

Oh god. _Oh god._ _OH GOD._ _OH PLEASE GOD!_

But it was too late. The deed has been done. And it was all over Ms. Bourgeois's dress and face.

“Oh Chloe, I’m sorry. This is-” Adrien walked over to her.

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean-” Marinette wanted to be struck down right then and there.

“Now, now Chloe, she was aiming at me,” Adrien no longer looked like he was comforting her. He looked more like he was restraining her. 

A new man strolled over, taking in the whole scene. He looked like a child on Christmas Day. As if this was the best thing that had happen all day.

He calmly walked over to Ms. Bourgeois, swiped his finger across her cheek and licked it.

“Chloe, you’ve never looked lovelier.” 

That was the final straw. 

Chloe sprung into action, lunging for Marinette only to be stopped by Adrien and the man. 

“LET ME AT HER! I’LL KILL HER!” Chloe screamed.

Marinette takes this moment to scram. She ran as fast as she could. Quickly grabbing her stuff and booking it out those doors. She felt the hot tears streaming down her face. She just wanted this night to end.

***

“It was just a mistake!” Adrien tried to explain to Chloe, but she wasn’t hearing it. “She didn’t mean it!” 

“Sure,” Nino volunteered. “Well, it happens to me five to six times a day!” 

Chloe immediately pushed Nino away from her. 

“WHY, IF I EVER SEE HER AGAIN…” Chloe looked ready to murder or to throw a temper tantrum. 

“Now, Chloe, remember your dignity!” Adrien tried. 

“DIGNITY MY ASS!” She exclaimed, she marched off with Sabrina trailing behind her. 

Now that her episode has ended, it was clear that the party was over. Everybody was now leaving. Clearly Chloe had killed the mood. Or maybe he did it. He really shouldn’t have been pushing that girl too hard. It’s now obvious that he’d gone too far. Speaking of which-

“Where did the girl go?” Adrien asked aloud. 

“She dashed out while Chloe threatened to do her in,” Nino told him sipping out of a champagne glass. “Come to think of it, where’s Alya?”

“She’s probably sleeping off the horror of tonight,” Adrien said solemnly. 

“Yeah, the party was a bit of a disaster,” Nino agreed, he then pointed to the cashmere coat and hat. “But at least you’re still Adrien Agreste.”

“You’re right,” Adrien nodded.

“And that’s all you need right now.” Nino clasped him on the back. “I’ll go get the car ready.”

Adrien thought about it. All he needed, huh.

***

Marinette sat at the stoop of her apartment building. It was not safe, to be outside with just a nightgown and a coat, especially at night but it was all she felt like doing. She felt drained of all her energy. Her career was basically over. She could always go back to the bakery, her parents would be glad to have her back. 

No, she couldn’t do that. She still had her job. And she had a couple of alternatives if she were to lose hers, but, maybe this fiasco may hinder her ability to get a job anywhere. 

So, she counted cars and people. It was better than letting herself stare at her ceiling.

“Hi,” Marinette heard someone say from beside her. Too tired to be scared, she slowly looked to see another woman sitting on the stoop. Her bright eyes just stood out from her dark skin almost seeming to glow in the dark. 

“Hi,” Her voice came out tired. 

“Rough night?” The woman asked.

“You could say that.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Are you a movie star?” Marinette asked warily, just to be sure.

“No.”

“Then, sure.” She sighed, taking a moment to prepare herself. “So it all started when I met this movie star, Adrien Agreste...”

She explained herself. She spilled out almost everything. The lie, getting caught, the cake, it was all thrown up. Except she didn’t talk about that moment they had when he kissed her hand. It was such a weird part she wasn’t sure how it would fit. However the woman just sat intently and listened.

“It was all so draining.” 

“I see.” The woman said thoughtfully. “What about stage acting, you really want to do that?”

“Of course.” Marinette explained. “Stupid right?”

“No!” The woman quickly backpedaled. “Of course not! I mean it’s obtainable! I understand! It’s just so close yet so far. Like every time you take a stride closer you get knocked back three steps!”

“Yeah.” Marinette smiled. “Exactly like that. Do you have something like that?”

“Don’t laugh ok?” The woman said, leaning into the conversation.

“I won’t, promise.” Marinette said leaning in also.

“A director.” She whispered. 

“Really?” Marinette giggled.

“Hey, what did I say?”

“I know, I know. Sorry,” Marinette smiled. “It’s just so funny that I want to be an actor, you wanna be a director.”

“Okay, it’s a little funny.” The woman laughed a small bit, then they sat in a comfortable silence.

“Since you know about my situation, what about yours?” Marinette asked.

“Well, it’s a little late.” The woman began to stand.

“But-” 

“I didn’t say no! Just another night.” She said. “My name’s Alya Cesaire, by the way.” 

“Marinette. Marinette Dupain Cheng.”

“Well, here’s my business card, if you wanna know how to reach me.” Alya said, she handed her a small white card. 

Marinette read it and gasped.

“You work at Miraculous Studios! Were you at the party?” She exclaimed, face turning red.

“Yeah, but it’s fine. Chloe deserved it even if it was aimed at Adrien. Who also deserved it by the way.” 

“Thanks.”

“Well, see you around stranger.”

Marinette smiled. So maybe her life wasn’t completely over.


	4. To Act or Not To Act

Nino was ready for another day at Miraculous Studios. Whether it was playing piano for a Western, mocking Chloe, or making Alya giggle, it was always something different and yet always painstakingly the same. It was the kind of organized chaos that made him smile. Well, it usually does.

Chloe has been making the rounds since the infamous premiere party. Firing random people, screaming at stylists, clinging on to Adrien much to his dismay. Nino should have been having a field day with jokes and off hand comments but Adrien has been quite sour too. Almost dampening everyone’s mood. 

It wasn’t prominent at first. There was just a little less pep in his step. His smiles were less genuine. Small things like that. But since there weren’t any new roles at the moment, he was stuck with nothing to do but think about that night with that girl.

That was the question. Who was the girl who danced her way into Adrien’s mind? Adrien won’t say. Nino wasn’t even sure if Adrien knew. All he was told was a name. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

Whoever that girl was, Nino would love to give her a thank you and an apology. A thank you for the best moment of his life, which was Chloe’s face covered in buttercream frosting. And, sorry for poking a stick at Chloe, because if Adrien and him hadn’t been there to restrain her… well, who knows what would have happened. 

“Where does this one go Max?” Nino recognized Kim and Max bringing in his piano. 

“New Agreste and Bourgeois picture. It’s starting today.” Max answered, sounding a little out of breath. 

Nino was aware that because of Chloe’s rage they were a little short staffed. Max and Kim were just techies. Help with the set and such, with Alix, who was as of right now nowhere to be seen. The only reason why they’re not on a set is that they've used up all of the workmen. 

“That’ll bring up Adrien’s mood,” Nino commented. “Set it down right here fellas.” He pointed. 

“Chloe’s outta control,” Max whined setting down the piano. 

“I’ll say.” Kim leaned on the instrument taking out a newspaper. 

“You’d think three weeks and she’d calm down.” Nino dragged a lonely stool over to the piano and sat down. 

“Ugh, I’m too tired to read,” Kim said. “Here you can have it. I think you’ll be interested in it anyways.” 

He handed it to Nino.

“Well you two better find Theo, or else you might be stuck moving set pieces.” 

With that thought in mind, the two men skedaddled. No need to be told twice.

Nino looked over the paper. The headline was about the Jazz Singer, Nino was keeping a close eye on the film seeing as his job was on the line. He only skimmed a few lines, when Nathaniel walked by, slowing down to wave.

“Hey, did you read the newspaper today?” Nino asked him. 

“No,” Nathaniel came beside him craning over Nino’s shoulder.

“First talking picture novelty- ‘The Jazz Singer’ - all-time smash end of the first week.” Nino raised an eyebrow at him. However, Nathaniel seemed apathetic about it. 

“All time flop the next,” Nathaniel remarked. “Good luck on your Agreste-Bourgeois picture. I’m sure it’ll be a smash.” 

“Aren’t they all? All I do is play along,” Nino joked. “Oh by the way, where’s Alya?”

“Knowing her? With Theo so she can avoid being a stagehand.” 

“Smart girl.” Nino nodded. “Well, I’ll be seeing ya.” 

And with that said, Nathaniel was on his way. 

Nino was just about to tune his piano when he heard a faint, “Good morning Mr. Agreste.”

Enter the star.

He was clearly in better spirits. He was all smiles and sunshine. You could feel it in the atmosphere. 

“Well someone seems to be in a good mood,” Nino smirked.

“New picture, new role!” Adrien said matter-of-factly. He quickly struck a pose of a musketeer. “Conte Pierre de Battallio! Better known as the Dueling Cavalier!” 

“What is this one about?” Nino assumed the same dramatic pose and tone as Adrien.

“A French Revolution Story.” 

“Oh, I’m good at this. Let me guess!” Nino put on his best narrator voice. “You are a French aristocrat! And she? She is but a simple girl of the people who will not give you your way.” 

“Well, it’s a living.” Adrien shrugged. 

Nino laughed and began to tune his piano. 

“Why even bother to shoot this one? Why not just release the last one under a new name. Once you’ve seen one, you’ve seen them all.” 

He heard a sharp intake of breath. 

“Why would you say that?” Adrien sounded irritated, borderline upset. It was almost as if a switch was flipped.

“What’s the matter?” Nino asked. He didn’t think it would have struck a nerve with him. 

“That’s what that Marinette Dupain-Cheng said to me that night,” Adrien said sounding quite annoyed. 

Nino didn’t know that.

“Three weeks and you're still thinking about her, huh?” Nino said.

“I can’t get her out of my mind,” Adrien whined. 

“Well, how could ya,” Nino sounded a little smug, though he had nothing to do with this inner turmoil of Adrien’s. “She’s the first dame to not to fall for your lines since we were four.” 

“She’s on my conscience,” Adrien said rolling his eyes. 

“It’s not your fault that she lost her job at the Coconut Grove.”

“Well, I gotta find her.” 

“Well, it’s not like you didn’t try! You’ve basically done everything you could,” Nino pointed out. “Even short of sending out bloodhounds.” 

“I suppose so,” Adrien said. He looked so pitiful. Like a kicked puppy. It was just so upsetting to see.

“Oh come on! Snap out of it! Well, you’re Adrien Agreste aren’t ya? And Adrien Agreste is an actor, isn’t he? And what’s the first thing the actor learns?” Nino asked. 

Adrien just looked at him blankly. 

“The Show. Must. Go. On.” Nino explained. “Come rain! Come shine! Come sleet! Come snow! The Show Must Go On!” 

Nino sat at his piano and began to play a tune.

“So, remember short people have long faces! And long people have short faces! Big people have little humor and little people have no humor at all.” Nino smiled, looking over to his friend who just seemed to be listening intently. Luckily his monologue was just the beginning of an improv comedy routine he had put together for this exact occasion of Adrien feeling down with the blues. Which was quite easy to pull off because the world is his stage, script, and prop.

“And in the words of the immortal bode, Samuel J. Snodgrass as he was about, to be led, to zee guillotine…” Nino smiled, getting up and sitting Adrien down. 

“ _Make 'em laugh_

_Make 'em laugh_

_Don't you know everyone wants to laugh?_ ” 

Nino has and will make a fool of himself for the sake of his friend. This included jumping on the piano just as he saw other people coming to move it. And just as he assumed, they didn’t care whether he was on it or not, the piano still had to move. 

“ _My dad said "Be an actor, my son_

_But be a comical one_

_They'll be standing in lines_

_For those old honky tonk monkeyshines_ "

Once he was finally pushed off the piano he immediately did a sloppy somersault.

“ _Now you could study Shakespeare and be quite elite_

_And you can charm the critics and have nothin' to eat_

_Just slip on a banana peel_

_The world's at your feet_ ”

He immediately fell into Adrien’s arms, giving him a small wink. Only to be repaid by an eye-roll and a push off his lap. 

“ _Make 'em laugh_

_Make 'em laugh_

_Make 'em laugh_ ” 

Adrien probably wondered how Nino can get away with all of the tomfoolery he does, but the truth is that Nino is so well liked that nobody reports him and not to mention, everyone here has a complete disregard for his safety. 

“ _Make 'em..._

_Make 'em laugh_

_Don't you know everyone wants to laugh_ ”

Nino didn’t realize that he was standing right above a two by four that once again, was picked up, whether Nino moved or not. Nino was now legs in the air sitting on a plank with no way to get down.

“ _My grandpa said go out and tell 'em a joke_

 _But give it plenty of hope._ ”

Adrien cracked a small smile but that really wasn’t enough for Nino. He tried miming a swim while on the plank which they immediately flipped upside down. Nino fell on his back, quickly bouncing up like a rubber ball.

“ _Make 'em roar_

_Make 'em scream_

_Take a fall_

_Run a wall_

_Split a seam_ ” 

Now standing and checking that he wasn’t on any moving set pieces, which honestly happened way more than one might think. He quickly runs over to Adrien, dodging moving backdrops.

“ _You start off by pretending_

_You're a dancer with grace_

_You wiggle till they're_

_Giggling all over the place_

_And then you get a great big custard pie in the face”_

He wasn’t lying when he told Chloe it happens to him often because it did. And every time it was absolutely hilarious.

“ _Make 'em laugh_

_Make 'em laugh_

_Make 'em laugh._ ”

Now for some reason when Nino looked at the moving ladder, he on had one thought. Climb.

 

This was the problem for improv comedy. You don’t have impulse control because that’s basically fueling you. He quickly scrambled for the ladder. Laughing almost maniacally while climbing to the top. They quickly made horizontal, then upright again. Swinging him back and forth like a pendulum. Finally held down, a few other men tried yanking Nino off the ladder. 

Barely successful, he bounds right back up. He saw a glimpse of Max and Kim. He quickly dragged them away from their boss. Sending them a look of ‘follow me!’ he did his best little kick line with three people.

They were confused but Nino’s antics weren’t unknown so they did their best. Kicking high up in the air like a showgirl. Then quickly dispersing away from him as soon as they found an opening. 

“ _Make 'em laugh._ ”

Nino was heaving heart pounding. 

“ _Make 'em laugh,_ ”

He tried a heel click. 

“ _Make ‘em laugh!_ ”

He did a somersault, then stopped to catch his breath. After that, he immediately took a running start.

“ _Make 'em laugh!_

_Make 'em laugh!_

_Make 'em laugh!”_

He landed on his knees sliding toward Adrien. Officially tired. Honestly making friends feel better is so exhausting. But he took a look at Adrien.

He was doubling over, tears in his eyes. His laughter was so bright and rang out. 

_That’s better._

“Nino, what did I ever do to deserve you?” Adrien beamed at him. 

Nino wiped his brow, standing up to collapse into his seat. 

“To be completely honest?” Nino grinned. “I haven’t the faintest idea.”


	5. Blood, Sweat, and Tears

Alya was brimming with joy. So much so that she can feel it seeping into her perception of everything. Unfazed by the busy day ahead, but welcoming it with wide arms. She couldn’t stop smiling. Today was a good- no, great- no, the utmost perfect day. All because of a little-hyphenated word: _co-director_. 

Just the thought made her shiver. Mr. Damocles was said to be thinking of promoting her to co-director. Although bittersweet since Theo was quick to shut such talk down, she knows that it’s coming and boy was it soon. She felt like the bee's knees and nobody can take this feeling away from her.

“Allison, go get the tech crew for me, and remind me later that I need to have lunch with Mirelle, I want to go over her script, and where’s my director’s chair? Also...”

Alya was once again reminded that one man can take the wind out of her sails, and that’s Theo. 

She was aware of the possibility of him taking out his frustration out on her due to Mr. Damocles’ idea of him sharing the spotlight; but must she keep reminding him that she is his assistant director? Not his assistant nor an intern. She already has Chloe treating her like her personal maid, no need for others too.

But she remained on top of things outside of her pay grade because she needed this job. 

“Tech crew is already at the scene, Nathaniel told me. Mirelle will remind you soon enough. And your chair is where it always is, right behind the cameraman.” She told him. “Now can you please ask me questions as your Assistant Director and not your assistant?”

Theo blatantly ignores her as they walk on set. She recognized the tech crew immediately. They were talking to Nino, who probably telling a stupid joke of some sort.

 _Showtime_. 

Theo claps to get everyone’s attention. 

“We are off again!” Theo announced. “Hello everyone! Hello!” 

The three technicians lined up almost comically, all standing in height order.

“ _Hello, Mr. Theo!_ ”

“Hello, Mr. Theo!”

“Hello, Mr. Theo.”

All three spoke with varying degrees of excitement. Alix, the shortest of them all, made it clear that she’d rather be anywhere else. Max, who was in the middle, was being professional and Kim, the tallest one, sounded eager as if he trying to overcompensate for Alix’s flatness. 

“Hello.” Theo addressed them. 

Alya knew it was nothing new. They were always like that. Each repeated the same thing, kind of a way to reassure each other that they each know directions. However, you can always tell who says what by how it’s said. The less they care the shorter they are.

“Okay, let’s get those lights set!” Alya called out. 

“What are we waiting for?” Theo shouted. “Where’s Chloe?”

“Ms. Bourgeoise on set please!”

“Ms. Bourgeoise on set please.”

“MS. BOURGEOISE ON SET PLEASE!” 

Chloe arrived. Her hoop skirt was almost as wide as the door frame. A powdered wig that was piled high on top of her head. She looked super uncomfortable.

“Here’s Ms. Bourgeoise now.”

“HERE’S MS. BOURGEOISE NOW!”

“Here’s Ms. Bourgeoise no-”

“I know!” Theo cut Max off.

Chloe made very small steps and each one made her head of hair sway. Sabrina, Rose, and Juleka trailed behind her. They seemed ready to catch her wig if it were to fall. 

 

“And here is our lovely leading lady.” Theo smiled.

Alya and Theo made their way to them. She smiled at Juleka and Rose who seemed rather tired. After all, they both usually star in movies together and Chloe makes everything very draining.

“Gee, this thing weighs a ton! What dope would wanna wear this?” Chloe whined. 

“Everybody used to wear them, Chloe.” Alya reminded her.

“Then everybody was a dope,” Chloe told her sharply. 

Alya took a deep breath. It wasn’t worth the fight. It was never worth the fight. All she had to do was risk a snide comment or eye roll and her job would be gone. Just move on to the next thing.

“Chloe, you look wonderful!” Sabrina reassured her.

“Yes, you look great. Now let’s get into the set.” Theo turned around. “Where’s Adrien?” 

“MR. AGRESTE ON SET PLEASE!”

“Mr. Agreste on set please.” 

“Mr. Agreste on set please!” 

“Mr. Agreste is on-”

“I KNOW-” He turned to see Adrien. Alya risked a giggle. Adrien had been the one to announce his arrival, and Theo’s always trying to be on the good side of the actors. For him to slip up like that, was a little priceless.

“Oh, hello Adrien. So, glad you’re here.” Theo said sheepishly. 

“Nice wig,” Alya commented.

“Thanks, I’ll let you borrow it sometime.” Adrien snickered.

Alya walked over to the tech crew. 

“Alright, you guys know the drill. Max, you’ll man the camera.” She pointed to him. Max nodded. 

“Kim, Alix, you guys will have to fight for the lights and clapper again.” She sighed. The two glared at each other. Clapper was the best job in this case because there was way less to do. But somebody had to hold up the lights.

“Tell me the results later, I’m going to my seat. And Max,” Max looked up. “Make sure those two don’t kill each other in the process. I’m counting on you.” 

With that, she went to her seat, right next to the director of course, unfortunately. On the bright side it was also right next to the piano, thank god. Nino was playing a soft melody as she took her seat. 

“Oh, the real show’s about to start,” Nino warned her, motioning to Chloe who was now walking over to Adrien. Alya winced, _poor Adrien_.

“I looked for you the other night at Jagged Stone’s party. Where were you?” Chloe asked him.

“I’ve been busy,” Adrien replied flatly. 

“Give us those lights Kim!” Theo shouted.

Nino rolled his eyes, tapping Alya’s shoulder so she would pay attention.

“And I know what you’ve been busy at, looking for that _girl_ ,” Chloe told him. 

Alya almost jumped at the mention of Marinette. No name was mentioned nor did it have to be. That amount of potency when Chloe mentions someone was reserved for Marinette and only Marinette. 

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Adrien replied.

Alya’s stomach turned. She hadn’t told Adrien about her still being in contact with Marinette because she was explicitly told not to tell anyone from the lady herself. They both assumed Adrien would forget. Three weeks have passed and Adrien is still tearing himself up over it. Alya has been squirming ever since.

“Why?” 

“I’ve been worried about her is all.”

“You should have worried about me a little,” Chloe slowly seemed to be adding venom in her words. “I’m the one who got the whipped cream in my kisser.” 

“But she lost her job and you didn’t.” He added. 

“You bet she did.” She smiled with child-like glee. “I arranged it.” 

Alya and Nino looked at each other in surprise. For the first time in a while, Alya didn’t know something like everyone else. Alya was going to have to diffuse the situation and quick.

“What?!” 

“They weren’t going fire her, so I called them up and told them they better.” She flashed him an innocent smile.

“Why you-” Adrien picked up his cane to swing at Chloe.

“Now, remember Adrien,” Alya said calmly from behind him, grabbing the cane from him. “You are _madly in love_ with her- and you have to overcome her _shyness and timidity._ ” 

“Okay Nino!” Alya called to him as he began to play. Once she gave Adrien his cane back, she sat back down next to Theo. 

“Roll ‘em!” Theo called. 

It was about time.

“Okay, Adrien.” Theo was now directing. “Enter. You see her.”

Adrien’s expression went from hatred to absolutely lovesick. _Damn, he was good._

“Run to her!” 

Adrien drops his cane and goes over to her. Chloe is fanning herself with her fan regally and gives a small gasp almost rising but not quite. Adrien gets on one knee, takes her hand and kisses it, looking at her as if she meant the world to him.

“Why you rattlesnake! You got the poor kid fired.” Adrien told her. His voice soft as if to match the way he moves. 

Chloe timidly withdraws her hand and taps him lightly on the shoulder with her fan. She smiles at him then looks away.

“That’s not all I’m gonna do if I ever get my hands on her.” Chloe’s voice was harsher but that was just the way she sounded. 

Adrien stands up, then sits next to her. He once again takes her hand softly smiles. 

“I’ve never heard of anything so low. What’d you have to do it for?” He leaned close.

“Cause you liked her. I could tell.” Chloe smirked then looked away, moving farther on the bench. Adrien moved close and kissed her hand once more. 

“Well believe me,” He said. “ I don’t like her half as much as I hate you-you reptile.” 

Alya wanted to laugh so bad. It was so contradictory the way the spoke to each other and the way they acted. Not that it wasn’t always this way, but gosh wasn’t it funny to watch.

Chloe looks into his eyes as Adrien pulls her close. 

“Sticks and stones may break my bones,” She leaned close. Adrien looked at her with the utmost adoration.

“I’d like to break every bone in your body,” Adrien said back on one knee.

“You and who else you big lummox.” 

“Now kiss her, Adrien!” Theo shouts excitedly.

Adrien kisses her arm and works his way up.

“That’s it! More!”

They then share a passionate kiss.

“Great! Cut!” 

Adrien immediately breaks away from Chloe and pushes her away. 

Alya can finally breathe and she shares an amused look with Nino.

“Alyssa did you hear me, I asked you get me a water,” Theo tells Alya, then switched his gaze to Nino who seemed to be the distraction of the day once again. “On second thought, you go get me a glass of water.”

Before Nino could tell him off, Alya points over at Kim. Who simply nods and goes to the snack table.

“You couldn’t kiss me like that and not mean it a teensy bit.” They hear Chloe say. She looks a little wide-eyed.

“Meet the greatest actor in the world! I’d rather kiss a tarantula!” Adrien was getting impatient with her. 

“You don’t mean that.” Chloe giggled as if he was telling a funny joke rather than insulting her.

“Oh really? Somebody bring me a tarantula.” He announced. “Chloe, I’m telling you for the last time-”

“Stop the chit-chat, you lovebirds. Let’s get another take. “ Theo placed himself between them. 

“Hold it, Theo!” They heard from clear across the room. Mr. Damocles had burst through the room.

“Mr. Damocles, what brings you here? We’re really rolling!” Theo said nervously.

“Well you can stop rolling at once!” Mr. Damocles smiled. “Adrien, Chloe! Come here!”

“Alright, everybody! _SAVE IT!_ ” Theo screamed.

“Save it!”

“Save it.”

“SAVE IT!”

“Save it. Tell everybody to go home, we’re shutting down for a few weeks.” Mr. Damocles explained.

“Shutting down?” Alya asked. “Why? What’s the matter?” 

“The Jazz Singer!” Mr. Damocles told them. “That’s the matter. They’re saying it’s a sensation.”

“So?” Theo said.

“The public is screaming for more!” Nathaniel said entering.

“More what?” Adrien asked.

“Talking pictures! Talking pictures!” Nathaniel cried.

“But you said-” Nino looked like he was at a loss for words.

“Forget what I said,” Nathaniel waved him away.

“It has to be a freak!” Adrien exclaimed. Alya and Adrien both took a glance at Nino. 

What will happen to their favorite piano player if words carry the movie, not mood music?

“Yes indeed it is! One that we need at this studio! I said talking pictures were important but nobody listens to me!” Mr. Damocles said. Everyone looked away from him and nodded as one did if they wanted to keep their job. 

“Everyone is jumping the bandwagon, so we've got to put our best foot forward,” Nathaniel explained. “We're going to make the Dueling Cavalier into a talking picture!”

Now, Alya was aware that talking pictures were going to happen in this studio. However, for the very picture she was working on? _Highly unlikely,_ or so she thought.

“Talking picture?” Theo repeated solemnly. “Now wait a minute Mr. Damocles! You should take your time. Y’know, you look, you see, you do-”

“I’d stop right there Theo.” Nathaniel put a hand on his shoulder. “When I say _everyone_ has jumped the bandwagon, I mean _everyone_. Everyone is already buying sound equipment and we don't want to be left out.”

“But we don't know anything about this gadget,” Alya told him. 

“You look, you see, you do,” Theo added. 

“What’s there to know?” Mr. Damocles asked. “ It’s just a picture. You do the same thing as always and just add talking.”

Theo and Alya took a moment to look at each other. They both knew that it was never as simple as a push of a button. And just the idea of trying this gizmo almost made her sick, she’d probably have to start from square one on learning the basics.

“Listen, Adrien, this is going to be colossal!” Nathaniel smiled. “Picture this, if you will, Agreste and Bourgeoise! They talk!” 

They let it sink in, for just a moment. It was quite the idea. Most people do wonder what those silent stars sound like. That would bring the masses for sure. 

“Well, of course, we talk!” Chloe’s squeaky pipe for a voice came rushing to people’s ears. “Don’t everybody?” 

There was a long pause as everyone’s eyes were now on Chloe. They seemed to forget that Chloe’s voice reminded everybody of a chalkboard and nails.

“Chloe, your voice may bring back the silent films,” Nino commented. 

“Well, I-” Chloe paused. She must’ve not of had a comeback because she stomped off with crocodile tears.

“We’re planning on hammering this one through. We’ll be working three weeks both day and night!” Mr. Damocles told them.

“Talking pictures!” Nino said, walking over to his piano. “Well, I guess this means I’m outta the job! Alas, I can start suffering and write that symphony.” 

Nino almost didn’t seem to take this all that seriously. He banged out a dismal chord before hanging his head. 

“You’re not out of the job.” Mr. Damocles told him. “I’m putting you in charge of our new music department.” 

“Oh! Thanks, Mr. Damocles! Alas, I can stop suffering and write that symphony!” Nino smiled and played a happier melody as Alya rolled her eyes.

“Wait! Mr. Damocles, I have an announcement to make!” Theo said. 

“ _Here we go,_ ” Alya muttered under her breath.

“I, so graciously, believe that Alya should be promoted to co-director, of the Dueling Cavalier!” Theo announced, not before giving Alya a sly smirk. 

Alya should have been happy with this news. But she knows that Theo realized that if this goes horribly wrong, he could just pin the blame on his new co-director. He only remembers her name for these types of things. So, all she could do is pretend to beam, to at least seem grateful about his new epiphany.

“I agree!” Mr. Damocles smiled. “And with that Miraculous Pictures will make motion picture history!” 


	6. Bless My Lucky Stars

“Cut! That’s a wrap!”

Adrien had nothing to do with the rest of the day now that his movie was shutting down for the next few weeks. So when granted the opportunity to watch one of these “sensations” in person, how could he refuse? It was no better than staying home.

But then he saw something. No, someone, familiar on set. But just as soon as he saw her, she vanished. He could have sworn that his Mystery Girl was in this movie. He thought he has officially lost it.

There was no way that somebody so against the movies was in a movie herself.

“It can’t be.” He muttered to himself. “It just can’t be.”

He decided it would be better to distract himself with the chatter of the directors.

“Looks good Vincent! Really good!” Mr. Damocles applauded. “Who was that young lady you were talking to? She seems familiar.”

“I knew you would notice her! I actually wanted to talk to you about her.” Vincent smiled. “She has a lot of talent! I believe that she would be good in the role of Sabrina’s kid sister.”

“That’s not a bad idea!” Mr. Damocles nodded. “When can I hear her sing?”

“Oh, she’s changing right now, so you’ll have to wait a few minutes.” Vincent nodded.

“Oh! We should get Nino Lahiffe in here!” Mr. Damocles suggested.

Adrien perked up at the mention of his best friend’s name.

“I already sent for him. I wanted him to hear her before you did Mr. Damocles. Just to see if he felt the way I did.”

Almost like magic, Nino appeared with Alya beside him. He couldn’t hear what they were talking about though. It didn’t matter to him, he was just glad to have them there. Though they didn’t seem to realize Adrien was there.

“Oh, Marinette-”

Adrien looked up as quietly as he could without drawing attention. He realized that it was her. She looked almost exactly like that one night at the stop. And boy, was she a sight for sore eyes. He barely stopped himself from gasping.

“I’d like you to meet Mr. Damocles,” Vincent said.

“How do you do?” She said, voice vibrant and excited.

“Ah, so you are the talented young lady,” Mr. Damocles smiled.

“Thank you!” She smiled warmly.

“I was going to ask you to sing for Mr. Simpson,” Vincent asked her. “If that was alright with you?”

“Of course! I’d love to.”

Marinette walked over to Nino.

“Do you know ‘You Are My Lucky Star’?”

“In what key?” Nino asked, clearly hiding a smile.

“E flat.” She answered.

She then took her place.

“ _In my imagination,_

_I searched for starlit skies_

_so bright._ ”

His heart skipped a beat, maybe two. Her voice was one of a sparrow. It filled the room and his heart.

“ _In my imagination,_

 _There I saw you in the night._ ”

He still felt as if she wasn’t there right in front of him. As if she was a songbird and if he were to reach for her she’d fly away.

“ _And on that day I found you,_

 _how could I help but realize?_ ”

He had to stay where he was of course. Though his gaze was still stuck with her.

“ _My lucky star was shining_

_right there before my very_

_eyes_ ”

How long has he waited for this day? How was he so lucky? Where was she hiding? Loads of questions seem to fill his head, almost seeming to still attempt to disprove that she was standing right in front of him.

“ _You are my lucky star_

 _I saw you from afar_ ”

His smile was hard to contain. He still was unsure about the type of joy that was coming over him. Heck, he didn’t even have an idea on how to approach her.

_“Two lovely eyes at me_

_They were gleaming_

_Beaming_ ”

And those bluebell eyes of hers? Gosh, Adrien’s heart swelled. He had no idea that his heart was capable of somersault.

“ _I was starstruck_ ”

Actually, Adrien was starstruck. He can feel the blood rushing to his ears. He was split between feeling anxious and feeling happiness. He had to just wait until her song was done.

“ _You're all my lucky charms_

 _I'm lucky in your arms_ ”

He had so many things he wanted to know about her. So many things he felt at one moment. Every sense of his exploding at once.

“ _You've opened Heaven's portal_

 _Here on earth for this poor mortal_ ”

She was an angel indeed. He tried keeping his calm. His heart pounding, feeling almost as if it was going to pop out of his chest.

“ _You are my lucky star…_ ”

As the last few notes faded away, Adrien had to physically stop himself from applauding. If he appeared she’d slip away, right through his fingers like sand.

“Oh, that was just wonderful!” Vincent smiled warmly at her.

She laughed a little nervously.

“Well, I think that settles it.” Mr. Damocles clapped his hands in satisfaction. “How would you like to be Sabrina’s kid sister in the film?”

“That sounds absolutely wonderful!” Marinette gushed. “Thank you so much!”

“No, thank you.” Mr. Damocles smiled. “Where’d you find her Vincent?”

“Actually _Alya_ was the one to introduce-”

“ _Alya?_ ” Adrien repeated.

They must’ve forgotten he was there. Alya looked like a fish out of water. Her mouth was agape. She looked at Marinette, who seemed petrified. Then at Nino who in turn seemed very surprised at the news and was failing horribly to hide his delight. Then at Adrien, who really was split between being feeling betrayed or feeling absolute love toward his friend.

“Ok, I know this sounds bad but listen, she told me not to tell you-”

“Adrien, you know this girl?” Mr. Damocles asked.

“Of, course that’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“I was thinking of giving her a role in Beautiful Girls-”

“Well, thanks anyway Mr. Damocles,” Marinette sounded defeated, slowly walking away.”It was nice of you and thanks for the help Alya.”

“Wait, where are you going?” Mr. Damocles asked.

“There’s no reason to discuss this any further, I’m already halfway off the lot by now.”

Adrien was feeling rather confused about what was happening. Why was she leaving?

“Now, wait a minute-”

“Now, before Mr. Agreste refreshes your memory,” She shot him a glare before continuing. “I was the one who threw the cake in Ms. Bourgeoise's face. But believe me, it was intended for Mr. Agreste.”

She took a glance at Vincent.

“Oh, I’m sorry I never told you, Mr. Vincent. Well, goodbye-”

“Now just a second Ms. Dupain-Cheng,” Adrien took a good pause. He was still horribly confused but he wasn’t going to let her disappear after the first sign after three weeks. “Mr. Damocles, what is this about?”

“We were _going_ to cast Ms. Dupain-Cheng for a featured role in Sabrina’s picture… but if it will make you and Ms. Bourgeoise unhappy…”

“What, _unhappy_?” Adrien scoffed. Chloe may get upset but to hell what she thinks. “I think this is wonderful!”

“He’s been looking for her for weeks!” Nino piped up.

A blush rose on Adrien’s cheeks.

“Yeah,” Adrien confirmed.

“Do you speak for Chloe too?” Mr. Damocles raised an eyebrow. Ah, yes, of course, the Chloe question. Well, Adrien knew exactly how to remedy that.

“Chloe may tell the owner of the Coconut Grove what to do, but you’re the head of this studio!” Adrien reminded him.

“Yes, I _am the head of this studio!_ And I say _she’s in!_ Vincent, get on it right _now!_ And…” Mr. Damocles lowered his voice. “Don’t let Ms. Bourgeoise know she’s on the lot. Let’s go, Vincent, we’ve got work to do.”

The two left with a very happy Adrien left behind.

“Oh thank you so much, Mr. Damocles!” Marinette beamed. “Thank you, Vincent!”

“Oh, I’m so sorry Marinette,” Alya embraced her. “I would’ve told if I knew.”

“Oh, it’s okay.” Marinette laughed. “I got my part!”

“I knew you would and I’m so proud of you!”

“Wait, wait wait.” Nino paused. “You knew?”

Alya paused and smiled sheepishly.

“I mean, we met after the party. But she told me not to let him know.” She shrugged. “Sorry, Adrien.”

“Glad you turned up too.” Nino pointed at Marinette. “We’ve been looking in every cake in town! You have no idea how many bakeries we’re not allowed to be in-”

“ _Thank you_ , Nino.” Adrien shot him a glare.

“Oh right,” Nino grumbled. He grabbed Alya’s wrist.

“ _Taxi!_ ” He yelled as if to hail one down. He then marched right out the door taking a begrudging Alya with him.

That only left one Adrien and one Marinette alone with each other. And boy, didn’t they have a lot to talk about.

***

“So, were you really looking for me?” Marinette asked.

She thought it a fair question, Nino seemed to mention it a lot.

“Yes indeed.” He confirmed. “Had to turn the whole town upside down. Even got the New York Post on it.”

Marinette prayed he was joking. Because he was right? Joking?

“Since you mentioned that the New York Stage was clamoring for you.”

Oh, yes. Of course. That. If only he would stop bringing that up.

“Um, well you see. That was a simple misstep in words.”

Adrien faked surprise.

“You see, I was clamoring for the New York Stage. I actually started in New York but then-” She paused. “The talkies happened.”

She was still adamant about silent films and their mediocrity. She really did prefer stage acting. She did learn to settle with silent films though. However, now with sound, she’d get to enter the profession while its new. Alya was so supportive of the idea that after a little convincing here she was. Back in Hollywood.

“I didn’t think much of the talkies but if that’s what brought you here then it’s the greatest invention ever created.”

She didn’t know why but after that her heartbeat was a little erratic. The compliment was simple but it made her blush nonetheless. She was quick to shut such feelings down.

“Now, look Mr. Agreste-”

“Now, look Mr. Agreste,” Adrien mimicked her. “Just because you're some big movie star it doesn’t mean that a girl will go out to lunch with you just like that.”

“Shut up.” She giggled. It was a little funny. Though she was sure she didn’t sound anything like that.

He then took a step closer. His eyes seemed soft. Soft and green like a grassy meadow.

“Will you go to lunch with me?” He asked slowly. “Just like that.”

She had no idea why the heat rose from her cheeks like that. Or why her heartbeat was sounding the way it did. Or when she caught those butterflies in her stomach.

“Sure.” She answered. And she still had no clue what made her say that either.

***

“Right this way!” Adrien smiled, arm linked with hers. He led her to a bench was between the sets.

Marinette never expected him to be so, bouncy. A gentleman indeed, but he’s so full of energy.

They strolled around the lot, talking about the moving set pieces and what they’ve been doing over the last few weeks. Every now and then he would laugh and just the brightness of it made her feel lightheaded.

She honestly, wanted to relish the attention he was giving her. She really did, but something was eating at her from the back of her mind. She couldn’t quite sit comfortably. Then it hit her.

“Is this someplace you go regularly with Ms. Bourgeoise?” She asked.

He laughed.

“Now, now. All that stuff with me and Chloe is sheer publicity and that’s it.” He reassured her.

Though she knew she shouldn’t, she decided to pry a just a little bit more.

“Oh, well, it just seems more than that, from what I’ve read in the columns, and those articles in the fan magazines-”

“Oh! You read the fan magazines!” He smirked.

Oops.

“Oh, you know. I, uh, spare a glance in the beauty parlor, dentist office.” She sputtered, quickly standing up. She could feel the blood rushing to her face. She can slowly feel his gaze chipping her resolve away. “Okay… fine. I buy maybe four or five of them.”

She glances at him, then she looks away and leans on the wall.

“And well, it’s just, you do achieve a certain kind of intimacy in all of your pictures it would lead one to believe-”

“All of my pictures?” She didn’t see him stand up, but here he was, looming over her, one arm against the wall.

Once again, caught in another lie.

They were now face to face. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. God, must he be so... pretty? If he were a little plainer, she would be able to sort her frantic thoughts.

“I guess, now that I think of it. I’ve seen eight or nine.” She squeaked.

“But,” He stepped away from her. “I still insist, ‘If you’ve seen one, you seen them all.’”

He gestures for them to continue walking.

“I did say some awful things that night, didn’t I?” She said. She concentrated on listening to their steps in sync. She actually did regret saying them after a while.

“I deserved them.” He said simply. “But, I must admit I was pretty upset by them.”

She realized they had stopped walking. He looked at her, his eyes still soft like a green meadow. He seemed to stare through her soul. Her heart stopped.

“So, upset I haven’t been able to think of anything but you since.”

Butterflies erupted in her stomach.

“I’ve been a little upset too.” Her voice sounded a little breathless, and indeed she was.

“Marinette, I just- seeing you again-” Adrien seems like he was looking for the right words. It just made her heart flutter more. “Marinette, I just, can’t say it. Maybe it’s because I’m so dramatic. Or something. But not in this setting. It’s not right. Not proper.” He tells her.

“Wha-”

“Come with me.” He grabs her hand and pulls her into a room.

It’s dark and empty. There clearly used to be a set here but the movie must have ended recently.

“What’s going on?” Marinette was very confused. A proper setting? What on earth was he talking about?

He pulled a light switch. A spotlight appeared, there was a ladder there as if it were waiting.

“Moonlight!” He smiled.

He took her hand and lead her up the ladder. Marinette smiled amused but still confused on what was taking place.

“M’lady is on her balcony.” He motioned to her.

“Add a five thousand kilowatts of stardust!”

“You look so beautiful in the moonlight, Marinette.” He looked adoringly at her.

“Now, that you’ve gotten your proper setting, can you say it?” Marinette said voice still slightly amused.

“I’ll try,” He smiled. He climbed the other side of the ladder.

“ _Life was a song_

_You came along_

_I've laid awake the whole night through_ ”

She actually never stopped thinking about him. She first thought it was because it was such a traumatic moment in her life. She refused to believe it was because she was smitten with him. He seemed cocky and arrogant but he wasn’t really. He was sweet, thoughtful even.

“ _If I ever dared_

_To think you cared_

_This is what I'd say to you:_ ”

He kissed her hand and shivers went up her spine. It was reminded her of the night they met. She felt shivers then too. She just assumed she was cold.

“ _You were meant for me_

 _And I was meant for you_ ”

The night they met, she couldn’t tell if it was fate or coincidence. She would usually decide for the latter but does coincidence lead to a ladder? Does coincidence bring her closer to her dreams?

_“Nature patterned you_

_And when she was done_

_You were all the sweet things_

_Rolled up in one_ ”

All the things he was saying made her blush. Did he really mean all these things?

“ _You're like a plaintive melody_

 _That never lets me free_ ”

He took her hand and led her down the steps of the ladder. He looked at her the way one may look at the stars: in absolute wonder.

“ _But I'm content_

 _The angels must have sent you_ ”

She never thought she would be in his arms. Usually, those you think are criminals don’t give you butterflies.

“ _And they meant you_

 _Just for me_ ”

She decided to lose herself in the moment. There they were dancing to a melody only they heard. A song made with their hearts. When they spun she lost track of time and each time they looked at each other she felt as if they were the only ones there. The only ones that mattered. All of this extra stuff about fan magazines and pictures were so small. It was him and her. The only two souls on earth. And she would honestly never have it any other way. 

“ _But I'm content_

 _The angels must have sent you_ ”

He dipped her. She stared into those beautiful eyes of his for a golden moment before being put up right. However, their eyes remained locked on to each other.

“ _And they meant you_

 _Just for me_ ”

Marinette wasn’t sure who leaned in first. Was it him? Was it her? Maybe it was both at the same time? It didn’t matter once his lips touched hers. It was so sweet and well deserved. She can feel the long sleepless nights that were spent longing for the others company and how patient he was waiting as he looked for her. She was finally found. Found by Mr. Adrien Agreste and honestly, she didn’t really mind.


	7. Moses Supposes But Nino He Knowses

Nathalie Sancoeur never knew how much work she’d actually needed to put in for Ms. Bourgeoise's vocal training. She was excited when told of this opportunity at first. Though she’s never heard Ms. Bourgeoise, she assumed her voice would very light like a feather. Instead, she was earsplitting like a screaming alley cat. 

Not that she supported drinking on the job, but she _was_ recommended to bring a flask to get over the pain of each nasal word that came out of her mouth. Every time she stressed her out, she would take a swig to make her relax. Not that it always worked. She limits herself to five drinks a session so she has to make it count.

She had Ms. Bourgeoise sit up. She had the correct posture. Everything is all aligned just like they should be. 

“Now repeat after me, _tah, teh, ti, toh, tu._ ” She tried to emphasize the tone of her voice.

“TAAAH. TAYYY. TEEE. TOOOOE. To.” She repeated, nasally.

“No, Ms. Bourgeoise! Round tones! Round tones!” She sat next to her. She put her hands on her cheeks trying to show her the shapes. “ _Tah, teh, ti, toh, tu._ ” 

Chloe rolled her eyes but tried again.

“TAH. TAY. TEE. TOE. TOO.” She repeated. 

She had enough vocal exercises for the day.

“That’s enough Ms. Bourgeoise.” She picked up Chloe’s script and her bottle. “Humor me for a little bit. Let me hear you read your line.”

_Drink number three._

Chloe grabbed the script from her. 

“And I can’t stand ‘em.” 

She almost choked on her drink. 

“And, I _cahn’t_ stand him.” Nathalie repeated adding a roundness to the vowel that Chloe soullessly squished.

“And I can’t stand ’em.”

She sounded exactly the same. Though the expression on her face made it seem she actually got it right.

_“Cahn’t!”_

_“Can’t!”_

_“Caaaahn’t!”_

_“Caaaaaaaan’t!”_

Nathalie flopped onto Chloe’s loveseat exasperated and Chloe did the same in agreement. 

***

“ _Cahn’t_ , cahn’t,” Adrien repeated. 

He was at vocal training. He liked them well enough, however, his teacher bored him. Jean Baptiste wasn’t a bad teacher, he was just a painstaking one.

“Yes, good.” Jean clapped. “Now round the rocks, the rugged rascal ran.”

“Around the rocks the rugged-”

“RRRROCKS. RRRROCKS.” Jean rolled his "r"s. Adrien would rather roll his eyes but the faster he’d cooperate the faster the class goes.

“Arround, the rrrocks the rrrugged rrrascal rrran.” 

“Now ‘Sinful Caesar sipped his snifter-’”

“Hiya Adrien.” Nino walked in standing behind his teacher.

“Hiya Nino!” Adrien waved, glad that someone else was there. 

“Excuse me, may I continue?” Jean asked. 

“Yes, of course.” Adrien apologized. “Don’t pay him any attention.”

 

“‘Sinful Caesar sipped his snifter, seized his knees and sneezed.’” Jean then motioned for him to try. 

“‘Sinful Caesar snipped his sifter-”

“ _Sipped_ his _snifter_!” Jean interrupted.

“ _Sipped his snifter!_ ” Nino piped up from behind his shoulder.

“‘Sinful Caesar _sipped_ his _snifter_ ,’” Adrien looked at Nino. “‘seized his knees and sneezed.’”

“Marvelous! Marvelous!” Jean clapped. 

“Marvelous!” Nino repeated though more satirical. He clapped enthusiastically almost borderline obnoxious. However, Jean doesn’t notice the sarcasm and beams at him turning to another page in his book. 

“Okay, this one is a good one!” Jean doesn’t see Nino mocking him in the background. “ _Ch_ arlie _ch_ ooses _ch_ estnuts-”

He paused to look behind him. Nino batted his eyes innocently. Adrien was trying to keep a straight face. For every single accented syllable Nino made a silly face. 

“ _Cheddar_ cheese with _chewy_ chives. He _chews_ them, and he _chooses_ them-” He kept pausing every other word to look at Nino who happened to be suspiciously still though Adrien seems to snicker with every syllable. “He _chooses_ them and he _chews_ them, those _chestnuts_ , _cheddar cheese_ and _chives_ in cheery charming _chunks_.” 

Jean took one quick look back at Nino who was unlucky enough to be caught making a face. Nino quickly recovers and claps again.

“Bravo! Bravo! Show us another one!” Nino cheered as Adrien nodded along eagerly.

Jean Baptiste didn’t seem too convinced; however he turned a page in his book anyways.

_“Moses supposes his toeses are roses_

_But Moses supposes erroneously_

_But Moses he knowses his toeses aren’t roses._

_As Moses supposes his toeses to be_.”

Adrien grabbed the book to look over the tongue twister. 

“Moses supposes his toes are roses, but Moses supposes erroneously-” Nino then grabs the book from Adrien and continues where he left off.

“Buuuut, Moses he knowses his toeses aren’t roses,” He closed the book. “as Moses supposes his toeses to be.”

Nino repeated the rhyme in rhythm punctuating each word with a snap, and Adrien catched on quick.

_“Moses. Supposes. His toeses. Are roses. But Moses. Supposes. Erroneously.”_

His teacher was new to the studio and very new to Nino’s antics and how quickly Adrien will get in on it. No protocol for when Nino derailed the class. 

_“A mose is a mose!”_ Nino announced. 

_“A rose is a rose!”_ Adrien said in the same if not more dramatic fashion.

_“A toes is a toes!”_

Adrien missed this and with a look from his bestfriend he knew exactly what to do.

_“Hooptie doodie doodle!”_

Jean Baptiste didn’t do much but glare at the interruption. He wasn’t even close to being prepared for the number of shenanigans that were to come from this small harmless rhyme. 

_“Moses supposes his toeses are Roses,_

_But Moses supposes Erroneously,”_

The two friends took up a game of mirror. Who was following the other’s lead wasn’t clear. Neither did the other know. When one would box step the other did the same almost as if they were psychically linked.

_“Moses he knowses his toeses aren't roses,_

_As Moses supposes his toeses to be!”_

The looked at each other. They both decided that the repeated poem did not do it justice, what they really needed was a round in all its glory. Jean Baptiste just watched with horror from his swivel chair.

_“Moses!”_

_“Moses supposes his toeses are roses!”_

The “Moses” sounded like the church bells. Obnoxious, slow, two tones and melodramatic just like Adrien preferred to be.

_“Moses!”_

_“Moses supposes erroneously!”_

Everytime Jean Baptiste would try to stand up and protest he was forced back into his seat by the two troublemakers.

_“Me-mini-my Moses!”_

_“Moses supposes his toeses are roses!”_

Nino looked at him and he immediately decided to synch up with him.

_“As Moses supposes his toeses to be!”_

They tried to step in time together. Each step reflects the other, stepping where the other foot once was.

_“A Rose is a rose is a rose is a rose is_

_A rose is for Moses as potent as toeses”_

Adrien almost felt like he wasn’t saying real words.

_“Couldn't be a lily or a daphi daphi dilli_

_It's gotta be a rose cuz it rhymes with mose!”_

Adrien went over to the swivel chair with Jean Baptiste and pushed him towards Nino.

_“Moses!”_

Nino shoved Jean back in Adrien’s direction.

_“Moses!”_

Adrien then pushed him again but this time Nino didn’t catch him. Instead, he rolled right of the door, and all they did was wave him goodbye.

_“Moses!”_

They climbed onto the desk. 

“Shall we?” Nino asked as he always did before they tapped.

“Why not?” 

Adrien hadn’t had this much fun in ages. It had been a while since Nino had interrupted something. Though it had never been long enough to miss it. Nino always seemed to know when stress was high and who needed to destress at the right time.

Each little slide reminded him to just relax and how much fun performing was supposed to be. When they used to be a comedic duo, it was just about the joy of performing. He just couldn’t get that smile off his face. 

“All right Mr. Movie Star, you may be famous but can you keep up with me?” Nino taunted. 

“Please, I think you mean can you keep up with me?” Adrien rolled his eyes. 

“Alrighty, then Lover Boy.” 

They both threw in as many convoluted tap moves as possible, still attempting to stay in sync with an amazing rate of success might they add. They then heard Jean come back in the room. 

As soon as Jean realized they noticed his return he immediately tried to leave but alas he was too late. They already grabbed him and set him on the desk. They quickly wrapped him up in a coat, put his vowel chart in his arms and placed a lampshade on his head.

Adrien then took his pointer and pointed to vowel A and they both sang in harmony: 

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"_


	8. Hurricane Chloe

Alya hates co-directing. She hates the icy glares from Theo and constant snide remarks he must add. She loves just about everything else. But Theo’s ability to make her doubt her decisions has made her want to scream on many accounts.

Despite all that has been said, Alya was actually somewhat excited for the first film day. Sure, new equipment and all that jazz could be a problem but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. Or so that’s what she kept telling herself from her director's chair, which was way more comfortable than her old assistant director chair just like she believed. 

“Alright, guys let’s get started!” Theo said.

“Quiet.”

“Quiet!”

“QUIET!”

“Roll’ em!” Alya announced and boy did it feel good.

“Oh, _Pierre!_ You _shouldn’t_ have _come._ You’re _flirting_ with _dan_ ger.” Chloe squeaked.

“Ugh, I’m missing every other word,” Max complained. “She’s got to talk into the mic.”

“ _Cut!_ ” Alya shouts. 

“What’s the matter Alya?” Adrien asked. She looked apologetically at Adrien who had only had time to enter. She then quickly makes a beeline towards Chloe.

“Chloe, sweetheart,” Alya tried to be as sweet as possible. “You remember what I told you right? The microphone-”

“Yeah,” Chloe answered.

“It’s in the bush.” Alya pointed at the set piece.

“Yeah.”

“You’ve got to talk into it,” Alya told her. 

“But I _was_ talking.” 

“Yes, but you need to talk _into_ the mike. Which is in the bush.”

“Gee this is dumb...”

“Yeah, it’s just dumb.” Alya sighed running her hand through her hair. She walked over to her director’s chair. She wished that Nino was there to give her some reassurance that she was doing okay. Or maybe a stupid joke but she looked at his empty piano for no consolation.

She takes a tired glance at her crew and ignores the smug look on Theo’s face. 

“Roll ‘em.” 

“ _Oh_ Pierre, you- come. You’re _flirting_ \- danger!”

_“Cut!”_

Alya’s hands were clenching and unclenching. She was trying to her best to keep her hands from throttling Chloe for not listening to her or tearing her own hair out. She didn’t have time for Nino’s recommended breathing exercises.

“ _Chloe,_ ” Her voice came out strained as if she was trying to not raise her voice but was horribly failing. “We’re missing _every_ other _word!_ TALK _INTO THE MIKE!_ ” 

“ _WELL, I CAN’T MAKE LOVE TO A BUSH!”_ Chloe screeched at her. 

Alya paused. She realized that she can’t keep this up if Chloe continues to disregard the mike. She motioned for her team to come to her. 

“You having fun Amber?” She heard Theo snicker.

She paid him no mind. She was already in problem-solving mode. 

“Alright guys, I’m open for ideas.” She told the three.

“Well, I’ve got an idea…” Max said. “What if the mike was on her?”

“How are we supposed to do that?” Alix asked.

“Just leave that to me,” Alya said. 

***

“What are you doing?” Chloe asked indignantly. 

“You’re being wired for sound,” Alix said apathetically. She was pinning a corsage to Chloe’s chest. Alya nodded.

“Okay, Chloe. Look at this flower.” She points to the corsage. “The mike is in here. It’ll pick up whatever you say.” 

Chloe may have look bored but she understood and to Alya that was a personal victory. 

“Alright let’s see how it sounds,” Alya says. The familiar chorus of “quiets” sounded as she walked over to her chair. 

“Roll ‘em.” 

“Oh, Pierre, you shouldn’t have come! You’re flirting with danger!” Chloe’s line was clear but the space was punctuated with a loud thumping sound. 

“What’s that sound?” Alya asked. 

“The mike’s picking up her heartbeat,” Max told her. Well, at least they know she has a heart. 

“Swell. That is just great! I’m so glad, I could just- _CUT!_ ” Alya can feel the world mocking her. 

“I am trying not to get a heart attack before I reach the age of retirement,” Alya told nobody in particular. “Somebody give me another idea before I cry.” 

“Why don’t we just pin it someplace else?” Kim asked.

“Good idea,” Alya pointed at him. “Alix let’s get on it.” 

***

“That _should_ do it.” Alya smiled at Alix’s handiwork. “Now _please_ , Chloe. Don’t make any quick jerky movements or you might disconnect the mike. Okay…?”

She sounded like she was begging her to following directions. Chloe rolled her eyes which meant that she understood.

“Quiet!” Alya yelled.

“QUIET!”

“Quiet.”

“Quiet!”

“Roll ‘em.”

Chloe opened her mouth and voilà! It was perfect. The techies and Alya shared a silent cheer. Alya would have clapped if they weren’t recording. She then heard a stumble. She looked over to see Mr. Damocles. 

“Hey, someone is going to trip over this wire.” He said. 

_“SHHHHHHHH!!!!”_

“It’s dangerous!” He insisted. 

_“SHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”_

She turned just in time to see him yank out the wire. Unfortunately it was connected to Chloe and it sent her tumbling off her bench. 

_“CUUUUUUUT!”_ Alya screeched. They were so close and if he hadn't walked in they would have been done. 

She felt her blood pressure skyrocket. She wanted to cry or sleep. Maybe both. 

_“LUNCH BREAK.”_

That was all she shouted because if she tried again in the next minute someone would die. 

***

“Now Alya, you need to calm down before you break down.” Nino followed her as she was rushing around re-checking props and equipment. 

“Nino, I don’t have time for your Mother Hen frets. I got work I need to do.” She told him. She onced over her checklist for the millionth time. 

“Work can wait.” He stepped in her way. She begrudgingly stopped. “Did you even check your checklist?”

“Yes.” 

“My checklist?” Nino raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t have a checklist.” Alya rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, I do. Now humor me for a second. This is very important.” Nino told her and sat her down at his piano.

“Fine.” 

“Have you drank water today?” He asked her. Alya thought for a second.

“Yes, this morning.”

“Have you eaten?” 

“I’m at lunch so I will eventually.”

“Have you smiled or laughed at all?” He asked, sitting next to her. His voice was serious and steady. 

“Yes, I, uh, no.” She had enough of this prying. “What is this about?” 

“I am- I mean Marinette, Adrien, and I are worried.” Nino’s golden brown eyes looked so upset. A look he didn’t always wear and it made her feel so guilty. 

“Listen, Nino-”

“Alya, you’re not really taking care of yourself. I mean I know I haven’t been around to remind you but gosh you’re bleeding yourself dry. It has me so worried that you're killing yourself Alya.” Nino put his hand on her shoulder.

She felt guilty but she also felt herself getting warm. Just because he said that it has _him_ worried. She was used to the whole “slow down Alya” talk. He gave it to her often but it was the first time he said _he_ was worried. Not Nino _and_ Adrien. Not Nino _and_ Marinette _._ Just Nino and it felt different.

“I mean I don't know what to do. I can't force you to sleep but I can't sleep knowing you can't sleep. I just hate that you hurt yoursel-”

Alya embraced him. Her heart swelled with something but she wasn't sure what to call it.

“I'm sorry.” She felt tears coming. “I just, I just-”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Nino held her at arm's length. He pulled out his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her tears. “Just smile once in awhile okay?”

She took a deep breath. 

“Yeah, thanks.” She smiled as bright as she could at him. “Now let’s get this trainwreck over with.”


	9. The Dying Cavalier

Nino nervously messed with his collar as the four were standing in front of the theater. Everyone could feel the anxiety in the air. They all had mixed feelings about the movie. All of their careers were hanging in the balance of this movie. This was just a preview screening however it gauged the reviews. 

“Nino, you’re tie is crooked.” Alya pointed out. 

There was one good thing about these events. It was the only time Alya wore a dress. And boy, she always looked stunning. Her evening dress was at her knees with shiny tassels. It was black and when he asked why she said she was dressing for her career’s funeral. 

“I guess I just don’t know how to tie a bow tie.” He chuckled. 

“Alright let me fix it.” Alya rolled her eyes. She walked over to him and began to untie it. 

“Honestly for a person who wears bow ties often, I’ve got to wonder who ties them for you.” Alya joked. 

Nino just laughed nervously. He couldn’t help but keep his eyes on Alya. Every time he tried to look at anything else, his gaze would just wander back over to her. She looked so focused on making sure it was straight and presentable. 

“Alright all set.” She looked up. They stood there staring at each other for a moment before he heard giggling from Marinette.

They leaped apart as if they were caught doing something, when really nothing had happened. Alya just tied his tie.

“So, we’ve reached the end of the line.” Alya said.

“At least, we’re here together.” Marinette smiled.

“At least.” Adrien pulled her close. 

“Hate to rain on this friendship fest but not for long, you guys might want to enter separately.” Nino pointed at Sabrina who was entering the building. It’s like Chloe has eyes and ears all over the place. Sabrina is Chloe’s “best friend” and she will be quick to report Adrien’s activities.

“Yeah, she’s probably waiting at the door.” Adrien took Marinette’s hands into his. “Marinette, I just wish that-”

“Don’t worry, Adrien I’ll be cheering you on from the balcony.” She then blew him a kiss and walked towards the entrance.

Nino smiled at Adrien’s lovesick expression. They made each other so happy and it was so nice to see Adrien enjoying himself especially. 

“Alright Romeo, it’s time to go.” Alya told Adrien. She grabbed both of their wrists and started dragging them towards the entrance. “I’m not going to be late to my own funeral.”

***

Like everyone else, Alya has no idea what this movie sounds like. She knew stuff like what the stars sound like but she had no idea what the finished product was going to be like. She didn’t _want_ to know what the finished product will be like. She was tempted to ask for her name off the movie but Nino talked her out of it. And she wished she could have been near him instead of sandwiched between Theo and Mr. Damocles. 

But Nino had to be the barrier between Adrien and Chloe who were in the row below them. The room darkened. Alya had a wave a nausea hit her. She wished that the theater would just come down on her or something to be wrong with the projector. 

However the music began to play, and the screen began to light up much to her dismay. She had a hard time sitting still. There screen showed the Chloe in her regal wear, toying with her necklace. There was a terrible rattling noise that came along with it.

“What’s that?” Mr. Damocles asked. “The thunderstorm outside?” 

It was raining by the time Mr. Damocles got there so, it would be a fair assumption. 

“I wish,” Alya told him through gritted teeth. “It’s those damn pearls.” 

Alya tried to pretend she was watching someone else's movie.

“I am the noblest lady of the court.” The movie played Chloe’s pitchy voice. “Second only to the Queen. Yet I am the saddest of mortals in France.”

“Why whatever is the matter m'lady?” Sabrina asked. Her voice was so light compared to Chloe’s. 

“I'm so downhearted, Theresa. My father had me betrothed to Baron de Lansfield and I _cahn’t_ stand ’em.” Alya grimaced. “Can’t” was the only word that came out round and british like Ms. Sancoeur taught her. Alya remembered passing by Chloe’s dressing room hearing her practice the word on repeat. It was the only one she learned.

“But he’s such a catch,” The film continued. “All the ladies of the court wish they were in your pretty shoes.”

“My heart belongs to another,” Chloe said sadly. Too bad the pearls weren't loud enough to cover her voice. “Pierre de Battallio. Ever since I met him I _cahn’t_ get him out my mind.” 

There were giggles from the audience. 

“She sounds like my cousin Poil.” Somebody shouted. The audience began to laugh even louder with some shushing thrown into the mix. Alya began to sink in her seat. 

She remembered what the next scene was and was sunk even lower. 

The garden scene was the first scene they shot and it honestly haunted her dreams since the first night of filming. 

“ _Oh_ Pierre, you- come. You’re _flirting_ \- danger!” Chloe’s voice was once again in and out.

She glanced at Mr. Damocles who was holding his face in hands. 

“She never could remember where the mike was.” Alya groaned.

It was time for Adrien’s entrance. Alya wasn’t even sure on whether to keep her hopes up

“‘Tis Cupid himself that called me here, and I, smitten by his arrow, must come charging to your side despite the threats of Madame la Guillotine.” His voice was careful, maybe a little too careful. It wouldn’t have been too much of a problem if Theo hadn’t directed them to move the way they used to for the silent film. She told Theo that it was too exaggerated because there was sound to explain movements now. He told her that she was a rookie anyways so she just step aside. So she did and now Adrien looked a little ridiculous.

“But the night is full of our enemies.” Chloe said. She then leaned over to him and tapped him on the shoulder with her fan. It made a loud: _Pow! Pow!_

“Hey Chloe? What are you hitting him with, a blackjack?” Somebody else shouted.

If Alya wasn’t so disturbed, she would have closed her eyes. Instead she continued in horror of what she helped create.

“Imperious Princess of the night, I love you.” Adrien declared.

“Oh, Pierre!” Chloe cried.

“I love you!” 

“Oh, Pierre!” 

Adrien then began to kiss up her arm all the way up to her neck.

“I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I-” It continued like that for a few seconds filled with ‘I love you’s. Alya began to wonder how long the movie was.

“Did someone get paid to write that dialogue?” An audience member shouted. 

The laughter was so loud to the point that she had to concentrate on the movie. She tried her best to not look at Theo who was probably felt really smug.

“A message, Pierre!” The messenger boy appeared on screen. 

There was then a flash of white on screen. They heard Adrien speaking, then Adrien appeared.

“What’s that?” Mr. Damocles asked.

“The sound- it’s out of synchronization!” Theo confirmed. 

“Tell them to go fix it.” Mr. Damocles ordered.

“It’s too late.” Alya told them as Nathaniel got up from his seat. The movie was nearly over. All they had to do was watch now. Watch and feel ashamed that is. It continued to play, however Nathaniel left anyway.

 _Too bad._ She thought to herself. _He’s missing the worst moment in Miraculous Pictures history._

“What is this?” Adrien asked opening the letter. “Yvonne! Captured! Oh, my sword! I must fly to her side. Yvonne! Yvonne, my own.”

They really needed better writers. 

The scene changed to Chloe and Ivan who played the villain. He decided to skip out the movie and stay with Mylene. How nice that must of been.

The way the sound was ahead made every line look like it was spoken by the other actor. Chloe’s for Ivan’s and vice versa. 

“Take your hands off me!” Ivan said or more of Chloe said and Ivan mouthed.

“Now you are in my power!” Chloe “said.”

“Pierre will save me! Pierre!” 

“Pierre is miles away!” 

“No! No! No!” Ivan nodded.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Chloe shook her head.

“No! No! No!” 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” 

“Noo! Noooo! Noo-” 

Alya watched as the tape was slowed down and stopped. Nathaniel must have been successful. Which was more than anyone else could say for themselves.

***

Alya was right to dress for a funeral. She watched as everyone she worked with looked so melancholy that you would have thought someone had died. Except someone _did_ die. It was their career. They slowly watched their audience walk out. They each had something awful to say about the worst movie in the history of Miraculous Studios. 

“That was a scream!” 

“Give me more pictures like the Jazz Singer.”

“I love you! I love you! I love you!”

“We’re ruined!” Mr. Damocles cried. “We’re all ruined.” 

“You can’t release this picture,” Adrien said quietly. Had there been a truer statement said that day? If you told Alya yes, she wouldn’t believe you.

“We don’t have a choice!” Nathaniel sounded absolutely defeated. “It’s booked to open in six weeks all over the country.”

They stood there for a moment until Nathaniel seemed to have a sudden almost forced smile.

“But you two,” He pointed to Adrien and Chloe. “You’re such big stars, maybe it will get by-”

“I _never_ want to see that Agreste and Bourgeois again!” 

His smile faded. Who was he kidding?

“This is horrible!”

“Absolutely terrible!”

“This is the worst picture ever made!” 

“I liked it!” Chloe smiled. 

Everyone just looked at each other blankly. Looking that way for a minute or two.

Mr. Damocles eventually excused himself and Nathaniel followed suit. Chloe quickly got bored and left. Adrien eventually left to go “find someone.” That only left three people. Alya, her most trusted ally and the person she loathes most.

“Look what you’ve done, Alya!” Theo said immediately after they were left alone. 

What on earth was his problem?

 _“Look what I’ve done?”_ Alya repeated. “ _Look what I’ve-_ don’t be stupid! This isn’t my fault!”

“Yeah!” Nino agreed. “You’ve been running her ragged! Leaving all the heavy lifting to her!”

“Oh _really_?” Theo quirked an eyebrow. “I’m an _artist_ Nino. I have never made a bad picture in my entire _career_. That was _me_ , _alone._ But all of a sudden I get a new _co-director._ And it’s officially the worst movie ever made. _That_ is not a coincidence.”

She saw Nino clench his fist. She put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

“I’m not going to argue with you. I’m not even going to waste my breath. Because this _was_ the _worst_ movie ever made and your name is still written on it.” Alya told Theo.

She then grabbed Nino to go find people who matter.


	10. Another Day of Sun

Adrien’s place was so luxurious. It was exactly what Marinette expected it to be. She never got to see it, and now that she had the chance it was quite hard to enjoy the decor. Especially because she had three sad sacks all sitting on Adrien’s couches. 

Adrien was laying on his loveseat like he was at a shrink’s office rather than his own home. Alya and Nino were sharing the three seater, sitting back to back. Marinette decided the best option would be the arm of the three seater. Adrien clearly needed more room to lament.

“Well, take a one last look at it.” Adrien pointed around the room from the various couches to pieces of art. “It’ll all be up for auction in the morning.” 

“Oh don’t be ridiculous.” Alya rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, it’s Saturday. The bank won’t foreclose until Monday.” Nino chuckled humorlessly. 

“Oh, come on. It wasn’t that bad.” Marinette tried. Adrien sat up just to look at her. Alya just looked at her strange too.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell him.” Nino said with fake brightness. 

“Don’t try to make me feel better,” Adrien whined. “Once they release this picture Agreste and Bourgeoise are through.” 

“Well, things went wrong because of sound and technical issues. If you just re-shoot some of the scenes and get all that straightened out-” Marinette walked over to Adrien and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder but to no avail. 

“It wasn’t that and you know it.” Adrien shook his head. “It’s very sweet of you to try to cheer me up. But this is the end of the line. You were right about me Marinette.” 

“Adrien you know I didn’t mean all those things I said.” Marinette knitted her eyebrows together. She should have never said those things. 

“No, really!” He flopped back down into the loveseat, once again lamenting. “I’m not an actor, I never was an actor. I’m just a shadow. A sham. And now everyone else knows.”

“Well at least you’re taking it lying down.” Nino walked over to his best friend.

“Yeah, no kidding Nino.” Adrien smiled wryly. “Have you ever seen anything as idiotic as me on that screen.” 

Alya snickered. “How about Chloe?”

They all laughed and nodded in agreement. 

“Adrien, you’re not _through_.” Marinette smiled reassuringly. 

“Yeah,” Alya said standing up. “With your face and figure you could… shine shoes!” 

“Sell pencils!” Nino added.

“Dig ditches!” Marinette suggested. 

“Sweep streets!”

“Or worse yet,” Nino laughed. “Go back to _vaudeville._ ” 

Marinette recognized the place he was talking about. It was where they did their little sideshow gig. 

“ _Fit as a fiddle ready for love!”_ Nino sung with his imaginary fiddle. 

_“I can jump over the moon up above!”_ Adrien jumped on his back as if it were practiced and it probably was. 

“ _Fit as a fiddle and ready for love!_ ” Adrien jumped off Nino’s back. Marinette and Alya applauded. He was laughing for a moment before sighing. 

“Too bad I didn't do that in ‘The Dueling Cavalier’, they probably wouldn't have liked it.” Adrien was suddenly bummed out again. 

Marinette had an idea. Oh a magnificent idea!

“Why don't you?” She asked, her face lighting up.

“What?” Adrien asked.

“Make a musical.” 

“Yeah! You should! The new Adrien Agreste!” Nino was getting excited almost hopping up and down like a child. “He sings! He dances! He _yodels._ ”

Adrien seemed to stop them dead in their tracks. 

“Nobody is going to want to see me in another movie after this one.”

Marinette had once again another brilliant idea.

“Well, why don’t you turn ‘The Dueling Cavalier’ into a musical?” Marinette suggested. 

“Impossible.” Adrien said.

Marinette stamped her foot. He seems so insistent on failing. However Alya began show signs of a smile. 

“No, you hush.” Alya told Adrien. “Marinette is onto something. We’ve still got six weeks. Damocles had said that much. So all we gotta to do is trim the bad scenes, make some new ones, add in some song and dance, and _voilà_!” 

“You’ve got it!” Nino said enthusiastically.

“Yeah!” Adrien smiled. “But do you really think I can do it?” 

“Of _course,_ you can do it!” Marinette reassured him.

“It’s a cinch!” Nino said. 

“Alright! The picture is saved!” Adrien exclaimed. 

Everyone whooped and hollered. At last the nightmare was over!

“Listen if we can pull this off, this day will go down in history for me! _March 23rd._ ” Adrien smiled.

“Um actually, it’s the 24th.” Alya corrected him.

“What?” 

“It’s the 24th.” Nino explained for her pointing to the clock. “It’s 1:30! It’s morning!”

“And what a lovely morning!” Marinette beamed. 

_“Gooooooood Morning!_

_Good Morning!”_

Marinette and Alya smiled. 

_“We've talked the whole night through”_

Adrien joined in as Nino laughed he shook hands with him. 

_“Good Morning_

_Good Morning to you”_

They all linked arms starting to walk around the room. Giggling and skipping along the way.

_“Good Morning_

_Good Morning_

_It's great to stay up late”_

They all took a lap around the couch, pretending to be strolling in the city rather than to Adrien’s dining room.

_“Good Morning_

_Good Morning to you”_

Adrien got down on one knee and Marinette sat down as they looked at their two friends.

_“When the band began to play the stars were shining bright!”_

Nino announced.

_“Now the milkman's on his way_

_and it's too late to say good night”_

Alya told him leaning on his shoulder. 

_“So, Good Morning”_

They sung together climbing onto a chair.

_“Good Morning!”_

Adrien and Marinette do the same.

_“Sun beams will soon shine through”_

Marinette couldn’t help the affection she had towards these three. It was as if they were children instead of adults. Or maybe they were never adults. 

_“Good Morning_

_Good Morning to you and you and you and you”_

Marinette pointed at her friends for each ‘you’. Each of them put a hand on their heart to show that they received it her greeting.

_“Good Morning_

_Good Morning_

_We've gabbed the whole night through”_

Alya sung as the two boys jumped off their seats. The boys circled the girls in opposite directions, waving and shaking each others hand whenever they were in front of them or crashed into another.

_“Good Morning_

_Good Morning to you”_

 

They paused.

 _“Nothing could be grander than to be in Louisiana”_ The boys shouted. They then tapped danced together like in the sideshow days.

_“In the morning_

_In the morning_

_It's great to stay up late”_

Alya snickered, conducting the two men as they danced.

_“Good Morning_

_Good Morning to you”_

The girls jumped off their chairs landing hand in hand with each other.

_“I'd be as yippee if it wasn't Mississippi”_

The boys cheered for their perfect landing. They grabbed each other’s hand with Adrien leading them around the room.

_“When we left the movie show the future wasn't bright.”_

When Alya said this, Marinette realized she was having so much fun she forgot the reason why everyone was so glum in the first place.

 

_“But came the dawn the show goes on_

_and I don't want to say good night”_

Alya shouted, standing back on a chair.

_“So say good morning!”_

Everyone else shouted back her.

 _“Good Morning!”_ Alya cried joyfully waving at the world.

_“Rainbows are shining through_

_Good Morning_

_Good Morning”_

Every climbed on their assigned chair. Cackling with glee they continue.

 _“Bonjour!”_ Marinette shouted, spreading her greeting throughout the entire world.

 _“Monsieur!”_ The rest replied just as loud as she was.

 _“Buenos Días!”_ She tried putting on her worst spanish accent.

 _“Muchas Frías!”_ They responded with an accent the same quality.

 _“Bongiorno!”_ She tried italian. 

_“Montichorno!”_ They still responded.

 _“Gutten Morgen!”_ She clapped.

 _“Blakich Morgen!”_ They smiled.

_“Good Morning to you!”_

Everyone jumped off their seat back onto the floor. That was when they truly started to dance. It was probably no surprise that Marinette could keep up with them. When they met her she was a dancing showgirl. However, they were very surprised to see that Alya could keep up with them. 

“Why didn’t you tell us you can dance?” Nino asked between breaths.

“You guys never asked!” Alya snickered. 

 

They each tried a spin of their own. Not quite dizzy, they challenged each other to keep up with every step they through at each other. Almost telling each, _have you ever done this? What about this?_ Expecting the rest to trip up but instead they were just continuing to follow no problem. 

Marinette glanced at their lonely raincoats; then she looked at her giggling friends. They all made eye contact. They made a mad dash toward the coats. 

Each grabbing a hat and coat, they put a hat on and wore the coats like fancy capes. They all spun trying to make their “cape” flair up. They stopped before they could get real dizzy. Nino then put his coat in front of his legs. Everyone did the same. He then started to kick up like a showgirl did. Everyone joined in.

Marinette then wrapped her coat around her waist like a skirt.

 _“Waaooo! Waooo!”_ Marinette sung a hula song as Nino played his coat like a ukelele. Alya and Adrien clapped cheering for their performance. 

_“Olé!”_ Adrien shouted. He then put his hands on his head mimicking horns. Alya immediately caught on.

 _“Toro! Toro!”_ She shouted. Nino held his coat like a bull fighter. Adrien ran toward him and Nino pulled away just in time.

 _“Bravo!”_ Marinette cheered. 

Nino bowed. He then took his coat and acted as if it were his dance partner. He danced around in circles as his friends cheered for him. He then threw his coat on the ground and everyone did the same. They continued to dance with each other. Dancing like ballerinas, then prancing right out to the living room. 

They leaped over the couch then stepped on the one across the room toppling it over. They then just fell into a heap in front of the couch heaving and panting. They looked at each other and laughed. A good hearty one. One that only good ones share. It made her sides hurt. She looked over at Adrien who all of a sudden stopped laughing.

“We can’t make this into a musical.” Adrien said. The laughter died down. 

“What?” Nino asked, still giggling just a little bit. “What do you mean?”

“I can do it, but what about Chloe?” Adrien asked.

“Chloe.” They repeated with a grumble in their voice. Must there always be something in the way of their happy ending.

“She can’t _sing._ She can’t _dance._ She can’t _act._ ” Nino stood up. “A triple threat.” 

Marinette started to think about the movie and maybe if she had Ivan’s voice like in the movie she would be able to do it. The just picturing Chloe opening her mouth to sing and a deep man’s voice coming out was so ridiculous she started to laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Alya raised an eyebrow. 

“I was just thinking,” Marinette wiped a tear. “I liked her better with Ivan’s voice.” 

_“Yes! Yes! Yes!”_ She shook her head while saying it as low as she can.

 _“No! No! No!”_ Nino nodded, with a high voice.

_“Yes! Yes! Yes!”_

_“No! No! N-_ Yes!” Nino changed his tune. “I am going to be absolutely brilliant.”

“Marinette come here.” He pointed behind him. “Sing.” 

“What?” 

“Just sing.” 

She walked behind him.

“Now watch my mouth.” Nino said.

_“Good Morning! Good Morning!_

_We’ll talked the whole night through._

_Good Morning! Good Morning to you!”_

“Well?” Nino asked.

“Enchanting. Why?” Adrien shrugged. 

“Don’t you get it! Why don’t we dub Marinette’s voice over Chloe’s. All Chloe’s gotta do is move her mouth and Marinette’s voice comes out singing and talking.”

“That would save the picture!” Alya beamed.

“That’s a great idea!” Marinette clapped. 

“I couldn’t let you do it Marinette.” Adrien jumped up.

“Why is that?” Marinette asked. 

“Because you won’t be seen you’ll be throwing your career away!” Adrien told her. 

“It has nothing to do with my career!” Marinette told him. “It’s everyone else’s. It’ll only for be this picture.”

“Yeah!” Alya piped up.

“Well, do you really think we can do it?” Adrien asked. 

“Of course.” Marinette said confidently. 

“All you have to do is to dance around Chloe and teach her how to bow.” Nino joked.

“You know what! We’ll spring on Mr. Damocles in the morning!” Adrien smiled. 

“Oh, Adrien you’re a genius!” Marinette kissed him.

“Oh yeah, so glad he thought of it.” Nino muttered. 

“Aww,” The two women cooed. 

“You too.” Alya smirked and they both planted kisses on his cheeks. 

Nino blushed and covered his face. 

Marinette went back over to her boyfriend for a celebratory kiss. She stayed in his arms were she belonged. They were going to save the movie and it will be together.


	11. Singin' in the Rain

Nino assumed it had to be romantic on their side of things. It must have been such a moment for them. But unfortunately Nino and Alya were not on their side of things. So they stood awkwardly as their friends kiss passionately. 

“Geez, strange weather we’re having.” Nino coughed. 

“Yeah…” Alya said slowly. “Wanna walk me home?” 

“Yeah.” Nino grabbed his coat and Alya did the same. She grabbed her umbrella. 

“Okay guys, it’s getting pretty late! So we’ll be going.” Nino said as they slowly walked towards the door. “Past our bedtimes.” 

The couple paid no mind to them.

“Alright well bye Adrien!” 

No response.

“See ya Marinette.” Alya waved. 

Nothing.

“Bye Nino! Bye Alya! Be safe.” Nino stage whispered as if their friends bid them farewell and weren’t so consumed with each other. 

Nino opened the door for Alya and they stepped out into the rain. It was gentle not much like the storm earlier. Must be a sign for their movie. 

Alya gave a deep heavy sigh as they began to walk.

“What?” Nino mused. “Jealous?” 

“Only a little.” Alya admitted.

Nino raised an eyebrow. He was only kidding.

“What do you mean?” Nino asked cautiously.

“I wish I had time for all of those shenanigans. I have married my work without even realizing it,” Alya stomped in a puddle. 

“Well, that could change once you get through this picture.” Nino said optimistically. 

“It’s too late. Nobody’s interested. I am forever tied to the chains of work.” Alya said dramatically. “Kidding though. You might be right. If I find the time.”

They walked in a comfortable silence after that. In close proximity to each other Nino concentrated on the rain, to make himself relax.

_If I find the time._

With this statement it made Nino’s heart lighter. He didn’t ever admit his feelings for Alya because she thought him a friend and colleague. Nino thought if he’d ignore the idea of anything more he’d be happier. He would say he was almost right. He thought himself right until she smiled or laughed. He thought himself right until she focused on writing notes for a scene and asked him his opinion. He thought himself right until he began to miss her very presence. 

It wasn’t right to think of the possibilities when she had her own dreams. But what she had said right then, it didn’t make him feel so wrong. Maybe she could make room for him. If she had the time.

“Hey Nino?” She asked. 

Nino felt caught off guard as if she knew what he was thinking. 

“Yes?” 

“My house was three blocks ago.” 

***

When Adrien broke apart from Marinette, he couldn’t help but let out a sigh of content.

“Good night Adrien.” She smiled.

“Good night Marinette.” Adrien grinned back.

“Good night-” They both looked around for their friends. “Nino? Alya?” 

They must have left. 

“Well, I guess it’s time to take you home.” Adrien grabbed his coat and hat. He then grabbed Marinette’s.

“Make sure you don’t catch a cold in the rain,” She told him grabbing his umbrella. “You’re a big singing star now.”

When they walked together there was a comfortable silence. They just enjoyed each other's company. In the quiet Adrien just couldn't help but feel grateful for all of the blessings he has. 

His best friend Nino who is basically is his brother.

His close friend Alya who has been with him through thick and thin of every movie.

And his beautiful girlfriend Marinette, who has been his emotional support and light of his life.

He has never been happier in his entire life. 

“This is your stop. Good night Marinette.” He told her once they reached her stoop.

“Stay warm. I love you.” 

“For you and only you.” Adrien kissed her hand. She slowly let go of his hand and went inside.

Adrien felt like he was falling in love again. He was filled with so much joy he couldn't contain it.

_“Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo”_

He hummed a tune, making it up as he went twirling his umbrella as he went. He felt giddy, as if he wanted to be in the rain rather than keep away from it.

_“I'm singing in the rain_

_Just singing in the rain”_

He closed his umbrella, feeling the water hit his face. 

_“What a glorious feelin'_

_I'm happy again”_

He threw his umbrella in the air just to see can catch it.

_“I'm laughing at clouds_

_So dark up above”_

Everyone was running to get out of the rain when Adrien wanted to live in it. Live in this moment.

_“The sun's in my heart_

_And I'm ready for love”_

He didn't to stay dry. He was warm in his heart filled with love for his friends.

_“Let the stormy clouds chase_

_Everyone from the place”_

Adrien jumped into puddles. How could he have spent his entire life avoiding puddles when jumping through them was ten times more fun.

_“Come on with the rain_

_I've a smile on my face”_

He jumped onto a streetlight holding onto it as he spun himself. 

_“I walk down the lane_

_With a happy refrain”_

It was the kind of high you can't get anywhere else. It was just love. 

_“Just singin',_

_Singin' in the rain”_

The only love he needed.

_“Dancin' in the rain”_

He wished everyone was as happy as he was. He almost felt as if they were. 

_“Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah_

_Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah”_

He was just humming saw a young man and young woman walking toward each other. The young woman was rushing to get out of the rain while the man had an umbrella. There was a clear solution. 

He grabbed the woman's wrist rushing her over to the man. He smiled as they walked together.

_“I'm happy again!”_

Adrien walked into a police officer who seemed concerned over his loitering. 

_“I'm dancin' and singin' in the rain…”_

Adrien simply handed him his umbrella and walked off. Almost feeling as if this feeling would last forever. And maybe if he stayed in the rain even for a night. 

It would.


	12. Act II

“Mr. Damocles!” Nino called out. Nino and Alya have been trying to flag him down for the entire morning. Nino believed that she would have preferred to have this conversation as far away from Theo as possible. Unfortunately Theo had decided to stick to Mr. Damocles side for the day. So it was a concept on now or never and they both knew it would have to be now.

Mr. Damocles smiled in their direction.

“Ah, yes. Walk with me. I was about to talk to Theo about the Dueling Cavalier.” 

Alya seem to shudder at the mention. Nino himself didn’t like the direction this was going, however it was an opportunity and opportunity was not a lengthy visitor. Once they caught up to Mr. Damocles, he seemed almost sad. 

“So, about this movie-” Mr. Damocles started.

“Already wayyy ahead of you sir.” Nino cut him off. “We already know how to save this film.” 

Mr. Damocles stopped dead in his tracks. Nino knew it would.

“Save it? And I was just going to ask you if you wanted to pull your names from the film.” Mr. Damocles laughed. “How do you plan to do that?”

Nino threw a smirk at Theo who seemed to have a loss for words. 

“We plan on making the picture into a musical.” Alya explained. “All we have to do is trim some bad scenes and add in new ones. Add a couple of songs and dances.” 

Theo then smiled almost evilly.

“That’s great and all but what about Chloe, she can’t sing.” Theo taunted. Mr. Damocles looked intently at them awaiting a response.

Alya and Nino just laughed at him. 

“You are so predictable,” Nino said wiping a tear from his eye. “I have already thought of that. We were thinking that Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng could dub over her voice.” 

“Hmm…” Mr. Damocles tapped his chin. 

“She’s willing.” Nino added. “As a matter of fact changing the picture into a musical was her idea.” 

“So, what do you think?” Alya asked as Mr. Damocles opened the door for his office.

“Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! We should keep the entire thing a secret in case the entire thing doesn’t comes off.” He told them. He still looked a little worried. “I’m a little concerned about Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Chloe doesn’t like her.”

Alya scoffed. Nino agreed, _what an understatement_.

“I’m afraid there will be _fireworks._ ” 

“If Chloe sees her on the lot, _she’ll KILL HER!”_ Theo exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table for emphasis.

“Alright, calm down.” Alya rolled her eyes. “I guarantee that Chloe won’t see even know she’s on the lot.”

“Okay, I’m counting on you two! This picture can be saved! Now, something isn’t right.” Mr. Damocles tapped his foot impatiently. “It’s the title. It isn’t right. We need a musical title.”

They all paused. _The Dueling Cavalier._ An okay title but it wasn’t a musical title and it doesn’t sound like a title for a musical whether the cavaliers were dueling or not. 

“Well, what are you all standing there for?” Mr. Damocles asked. “Think!” 

They all immediately began to pace around the room. Nino felt put on the spot. He was trying to put the pieces together however it seemed impossible to put together. Maybe there was a joke in there. A little wordplay maybe? Whatever it was it wasn’t coming.

“I got it!” Alya snapped her fingers. “ _The Dueling Mammy!_ ”

Mr. Damocles just looked at her.

“No.”

Alya grumbled but continued to pace as did everyone else. They were there for a hot minute until they heard a clap.

“Okay, how about this _The Dueling, Sometimes Singing, Cavalier!_ ” Theo suggested.

_“No.”_

“I thought it was cute. Thought it was quirky. I’m an artist.” Theo grumbled. 

Nino had yet to suggest a name. He felt it at the tip of his tongue. _The Dueling Cavalier. The Dueling Cavalier. The Duel-_

It felt like it him like a ton of bricks.

“I’ve got it! I’ve got it!” Nino shouted. He opened his mouth but the words didn’t come out. “I don’t got it.”

It hit him again. 

_“The Dancing Cavalier!”_

“The Dancing Cavalier,” Theo repeated. “Why that is the stupidest thing I’ve ever-”

“That’s it!” Mr. Damocles exclaimed. 

“Very good Nino.” Theo changed his tune.

“Remind me to make you a scriptwriter,” Mr. Damocles said.

Nino couldn’t help but to glance at Alya who seemed to be beaming at him with pride. He felt his heart squirm. 

“Thanks Mr. Damocles!” Nino said, grabbing a cigar from Mr. Damocles own supply. “Here have a cigar.”

“Well don’t mind if I do.” Mr. Damocles smiled. “So, how exactly are we going to keep Chloe away from Ms. Dupain-Cheng?” 

“We’ll just record Chloe during the day,” Alya stated. “and Marinette at night.”

“Nobody will even be on set when we record for Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” Nino explained.

“Sensational!” Mr. Damocles clapped. “Remind me to give you two a raise.” 

Nino and Alya silently cheered.

“Hey, Mr. Damocles.” Nino smiled. “Give Alya and I a raise.” 

“A _raise?”_ Theo asked incredulously. “Why that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever-”

“You got it!” Mr. Damocles told them. 

“Very good, you two.” Theo said bitterly.

Alya blew a raspberry at Theo when Mr. Damocles wasn’t looking.

“Well, we’ve gotta get going!” Alya told the two men. “Nino and I have to spread the news about our new musical picture!” 

Alya grabbed Nino’s wrist and rushed out of the room giggling maniacally.

“Did you see his face?” Alya asked between giggles. “He was at such a loss of words!” 

Nino felt his heartbeat in his ear. He just loved the sound of her laughter. It was so beautiful almost melodic. Her smile was so wide that it made Nino’s head spin. He couldn’t quite think straight or hear what she was saying. All he did was follow her and enjoy the sight of a truly jubilant Alya. 

“The picture has been saved! Theo has been put in his place! We got a raise!” Alya listed off everything that had just happened. “Nino, I’m so happy right now, I could just kiss you! If this movie does go well, I might actually do it!”

Nino was so startled that he fell down.

This movie better be flawless.


	13. Ethel Barrymore's Debut

Hollywood was a true whirlwind and Marinette felt as if she was swept away in it. It only took one day until she was in the recording booth ready to go. She almost felt as if there was no time to breathe. No time to blink. It was just action. And only action. 

She had been so concerned in the beginning. They were trying to keep this away from Chloe and more often than not Adrien would have to lead her away. Marinette was this studio’s biggest secret. She had been stuffed into supply closets and hidden in costume carts. It wasn’t anyone’s fault that practices ran a little long for Chloe. She was a handful and Marinette was aware of that. But being a secret is so suffocating.

It was one of her last few recording sessions. She was all set. They first had to playback Chloe’s audio.

_“And would you dare to say Let's do the same As they I would Would you?”_

Chloe’s pitchy vocals spared everyone but Max and Marinette who were the only one’s with the recording headphones. Each crack in Chloe’s voice caused the two to wince in pain. The melody was lost with each off-key note that was sprinkled in the mix. 

“Okay Marinette! This is only a test okay?” She heard Adrien’s voice. “Okay, go!” 

_“And would you dare to say Let's do the same As they I would Would you?”_

She watched as Nino walked in and took an extra pair of headphones to listen into the booth. She couldn’t here what the three men were saying in particular but she heard Max’s voice come in through her headphones. 

“That was fantastic Marinette! We’re going to do the entire song now alright?”

“Alright!” 

“Alright, 3… 2… 1… Go!”

_“He holds her in his arms Would you?_

_Would you?”_

Marinette can’t help but draw from personal experiences when acting. She absolutely couldn’t help but think of Adrien through all of this. 

_“He tells her of her charms Would you?_

_Would you?”_

Adrien does do all these things in the song but because of Chloe it’s secret. She understands his reasons but sometimes her mind wanders. She wonders that when all is said and done once the secret is out he’ll leave her because the thrill of being a secret is gone. 

_“They met as you and I And they were only friends But before... ...the story ends”_

She’s always quick to kick out such concerns. Adrien is too much of a gentleman. Would he love her the same? Of course he would. 

_“He'll kiss her with a sigh Would you?_

_Would you?”_

She couldn’t help but sing this song with expectancy. Would you seemed like such a loaded question but it’s easier if you already know the answer.

_“And if the girl were I Would you? Would you?”_

She couldn’t wait until this movie was over so she could breathe. She couldn’t wait to be with Adrien more often, even if a secret.

_“And would you dare to say Let's do the same As they I would Would you?”_

She watched as Adrien walked into the booth. It just made it easier for her to sing just as in love as she felt.

_“And would you dare to say Let's do the same As they”_

After all Adrien meant so much to her. 

_“I would Would you?”_

As the song faded away, she decided one kiss wouldn’t hurt. Especially if it keeps inspiring her _of course._

“Break it up you two.” Nino said pulling the two apart. 

Sh didn’t even see him come into the booth. 

“All set in there?” Nino asked Max. Max gave a thumbs up.

Nino then left the booth. 

They played Chloe’s recording. 

_“Nothing can keep us apart! Our love will last until the stars turn cold.”_

Chloe’s line was beautiful; Chloe’s delivery, however, was much less so.

“Alright go!” 

_“Nothing will keep us apart! Our love will last until the stars turn cold.”_

“Playback.” 

Marinette’s voice echoed through the studio. 

“That’s great! Perfect! Cut!” 

Adrien held her hands and looked into her eyes.

“Until the stars turn cold, I love you Ethel Barrymore.” She could feel that he meant it.

Marinette felt herself fall deeper in love. 

“Oh Adrien, I-”

“Oh Marinette! I can’t wait until this picture is over! Then there will be no more secrecy! I’ll let Chloe and everyone know.”

“Your fans will be bitterly disappointed,” Marinette smirked leaning in.

“Right now there’s only one fan that I care about.” He leaned in too.

Their lips just about touched when they heard:

“There!” 

There was a high pitch scream. They looked to see Sabrina and Chloe right in their booth. 

Marinette immediately jumped away from Adrien. He slowly walked towards Chloe.

“Now Chloe-”

“I want this girl off my set! She’s not gonna be my voice!” Chloe demanded. “Sabrina here told me everything.” 

Marinette knew this had a little to do with the fact that Marinette has a featured role in Sabrina’s film. 

“Thanks, Sabrina. You’re a real _pal_.” Adrien glared daggers at her. 

“ _Anytime_ Adrien.” Sabrina sent those daggers back at him.

“Now look Ms. Bourgeoise, Adrien and I-” Marinette there was no use in explaining herself.

“Adrien? _Adrien?_ ” Chloe screeched. “Don’t you call him Adrien! I’ve been calling him Adrien before you were _born!_ ” 

Chloe then realized the absurdity of her statement.

“I mean- you were _kissing_ him!” She pointed an accusing finger at Marinette. 

Adrien quickly rushed to Marinette’s side.

“I was kissing _her._ I happen to be in love with her.” Adrien said grabbing her hand. 

Chloe rolled her eyes and scoffed. 

“That doesn’t make any sense because everyone knows you’re in love with me.” 

“Chloe, please understand, I’m going to _marry_ this girl.” Adrien said.

Marinette flushed red. She didn’t know he was thinking into the future. She was too but only alone they never explicitly-

“Silly boy.” Chloe said. “She’s not the marrying kind.” 

Chloe then gestured to all of Marinette. 

“She’s just using you to get ahead. But I’ll put a stop to that! I’ll go talk to Mr. Damocles,” She marched over to the door to which Nino, who had been observing this entire time, now stood in the way.

“It’s too late. We’ve already spoke to him. And this picture finished. And if it weren’t for her you’d be finished.”

“As far as I’m concerned she’s the only one who’s finished. Who will ever hear of her?” Chloe laughed.

“Everyone.” Adrien replied. “Marinette nearly stole the part for Beautiful Girl and now she’s going to get second lead in the next one.” 

“You’re lucky. She’s doing you a favor. And she’s going to get full screen credit.” Nino smirked. 

“You mean that it will say that I don’t talk and sing for myself!” Chloe then smiled. “But no one knows about it yet.” 

“They will. There’s a huge publicity campaign for her after this picture.”

“Publicity?” Chloe cried. “They can’t make a fool out of _Chloe Bourgeoise!_ They can't make a laughing stock out of _Chloe Bourgeoise!_ What am I dumb or something? Why I make more money than Calvin and Coolidge put _TOGETHER!”_ She then grabbed Sabrina and stomped off. 

All they could do was watch it happen. Marinette was a little scared. What was this woman planning on doing?


	14. Chloe's Lament

Chloe thought she might have to stay on this victorian loveseat for the rest of her life. Why would Adrien betray his own fiancee? For _her_ nonetheless. She wasn’t one to cry, she often didn’t cry. It makes her make-up run and that would cause her to cry more.

“Y’know,” Chloe looked at Sabrina who was powdering her face in Chloe’s mirror. “You have to see things with your own eyes to believe it. If you haven’t opened my eyes, I’d still walking around in the dark. 

“Of course, Chloe what are friends for?” Sabrina smiled at her in the mirror.

“Thanks, you’re a real pal!” Chloe squeaked. 

Sabrina turned smiling at her. 

“Y’know what?” Chloe sat up. “This business is a jungle. It’s dog eat dog. Vultures waiting to eat your carcass before your dead.” 

“And what about that little snake in the grass,” Chloe sneered. 

“I told you.” Sabrina told her. 

“Yes, you did. And I wasn’t going to believe you. Can you imagine all the terrible lies she probably said about me?” She cried, flopping right back into her loveseat. “Me! His fiancee! The girl he’s going to marry! I mean you can read all about it.”

“You must be broken hearted.” Sabrina said, not looking at her.

“Yes, I’m crushed.” Chloe agreed. “But I’m not taking this lying down y’know.” 

“Chloe Bourgeoise is no fool, you know.” She said proudly. “I’m calling my lawyer! I’m calling my agent! I’m calling my _father._ ”

Chloe’s father was mayor after all.

“I’m a _big star._ ” Chloe reminded her. 

“Of course you are.” Sabrina agreed.

“I owe my public,” Chloe told her. “Just thinking about it makes me ill.” 

“Now don’t make yourself sick.” 

Chloe sat up abruptly. “Sabrina, how can you say that?”

Sabrina clearly didn’t understand how horrible this was. Of course, she didn’t. Chloe was the star and Sabrina wasn’t. She’ll probably never understand. 

“Can you imagine what my fans will think if someone else was speaking for me? I mean what’s wrong with my voice anyway?”

There was a pause.

“Nothing.” Sabrina reassured her. “Absolutely nothing.” 

“Well isn’t that the truth.” 

Sabrina stood up.

“Okay, well don’t make yourself upset okay? I gotta go.” Sabrina walked towards the doorway. “And remember… stay calm. You know how it makes you sweat. Remember last time when you got hives-”

“Sabrina!” Chloe didn't want to remember that. She didn’t want anyone to remember that.

“Pals?” Sabrina asked. 

“Pals.” Chloe replied. And with that she was gone. 

Chloe sat in front of her mirror. How could Adrien say those things to her? She was perfect? How could he _not_ want her? Unless she wasn’t as perfect as everyone else led her to believe. 

“I’m beautiful ain’t I?” She asked herself in the mirror. “Yeah.”

“And I’m talented ain’t I?” There was a simple answer to that. “Yeah.”

“And if you were a boy, you’d fall in love with me?” She knew the answer that one too. “Yeah!”

“And would you be unfaithful?” That was so obvious. “Never.”

She seemed perfect to her. 

“I don’t understand it?” Chloe cried.

_“What's wrong with me?_

_Why doesn't he kiss me?”_

He’s had several opportunities. And she didn’t mean doesn’t mean kissing for movies either.

_“He has the chance_

_For a romance_

_What's wrong with me?_ ”

She walked to her dressing room. She needed comfort clothing. Something she can complain in.

_“What's wrong with me?_

_How come I don't thrill him?”_

She stepped out wearing a yellow fluffy robe. 

_“He doesn't feel_

_My sex appeal_

_What's wrong with me?”_

It’s been bothering her that she was gorgeous and yet he acts like he can look right through her. It couldn’t be that she wasn’t beautiful then what could it be.

_“Maybe I'm much too exciting_

_At dinner he don't even flirt_

_I know I'm truly inviting_

_So why don't he stay for dessert?”_

Chloe doesn’t think she had ever been awful to him. She lets him talk to her and most men don’t even get that far.

_“He asked me out in the moonlight_

_To linger and to roam_

_I thought he'd take me in his arms_

_But he just took me hooooome!”_

She really thought they were going somewhere that night too. All he had to do was kiss her, but he kept saying things like “I wish Nino were here.” and “Alya would love that.” And then he just dropped her off like nothing ever happened. She’s romantic. There’s not a single thing wrong with her which means only one thing:

_“What's wrong with him?_

_He's lost his Libido”_

He has a perfectly beautiful girl right here and he’s acting like he hasn’t found the most perfect woman.

_“I got the urge_

_So why don't he splurge_

_What's wrong with him?”_

He hasn’t asked her out. He hasn’t flirted with her. 

_“What's wrong with him?_

_We should be out dancing”_

Maybe he’s crazy! That’s the only answer.

_“I'm hot to trot_

_He'd rather not_

_What's wrong with him?”_

What’s so perfect about Ms. _Dupain-Cheng_ anyway.

_“There's things more important than diction_

_So a girl can't say CAHN'T_

_I said it!”_

If Chloe can say the fancy diction words than there’s nothing that girl has that Chloe hasn’t.

_“Why is he causing such friction_

_When he could be Mr. Bourgeoise?!”_

They could be married. But noooo.

_“What's wrong with me?_

_Why all this confusion”_

The answer seemed so clear cut to her.

_“I'm quite a girl_

_A real cultured pearl_

_What's wrong with me?”_

There was no contest.

_“I ain't so dumb!_

_This peach ain't a plum!”_

It was so obvious what she had to do.

_“What's wrong with-_

_What's wrong with-_

_What’s wrong with me?!”_

The answer was right there.

_“NOTHIN'!!!!”_


	15. Tap Tap Revolution

“You came to see us boss?” Alya asked. The two felt an anxious energy since Chloe’s huge scene in the studio. Too bad she missed it. She would’ve loved to see Chloe’s face when she found out. However a lot of this banked on Chloe staying in the dark which did not happen.

“Where’s Adrien?” Mr. Damocles asked them.

The two looked at each other. 

“Working with Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” Nino answered. That was the simplest answer they could give.

“Oh yes, that’s the problem.” Mr. Damocles grimaced. “Hurricane Chloe just stormed through here! Luckily I wasn’t in the office to endure it.” 

Everyone nodded because they all have been at the receiving end of Chloe’s wrath.

“So, Chloe found out, is she upset?” Mr. Damocles asked. 

“Uhh…” Nino paused. 

“A little.” Alya answered cautiously.

“Say!” Theo, who Alya wasn’t even aware was in the room. “How about that Would You number?”

“I don’t care what Chloe says that Dupain-Cheng girl is amazing.” Mr. Damocles decided. “After this picture we’re going to give her a huge build up! So, how much do we have of this picture anyway?”

“We are still trying to crack that big production.” Alya replied. 

“Oh! Tap dancing.” Mr. Damocles siad.

“What?” Theo asked flatly.

“We’ve got... to have… _tap dancing._ ” Mr. Damocles didn’t do much to clarify however Alya was liking the idea of a tap number.

“We can’t have tap dancing. This movie takes place _in the French Revolution._ ” Theo sounded as if he was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check.

“We’ve got to have tap dancing.” Alya told him.

“ _We’ve gotta have tap dancing!_ ” Nino repeated. 

“See.” Mr. Damocles smiled proudly. 

Everyone paused. All mocking aside they needed to find a way to add tap.

Nino clapped.

“Ooh. How’s this, we throw a modern section in the picture. Uhh…”

Alya picks up where he left off thinking she might have some sort of idea of where he’s going. 

“Our hero he’s starting out in Broadway!” Alya adds. Nino begins to smile wide. 

“Yeah, he sings, he dances right?” He paused. “So one night he’s backstage and he’s reading the Tale of Two Cities. And…”

“A sandbag falls right on his head.” Alya suggested miming a sandbag with her hand and plops it right on Theo’s head. “And he dreams he’s in the French Revolution.”

Alya and Nino seem very happy with their tag along effort. 

“Amazing!” Mr. Damocles smiled. Theo didn’t seem to share the enthusiasm of their solution. 

“Excuse me, but how do you plan on pulling that off…”

“Close your eyes! Close your eyes!” Nino motioned.

“Close your eyes Theo.” Alya said.

“Ugh fine.” 

“And imagine this...” Nino said.

***

_“Don't bring a frown to old Broadway_

_Ah, you got a clown on Broadway_

_Your troubles there, they're out of style_

_'Cause Broadway always wears a smile”_

The number starts with darkness. There’s only the musical narration of the beginning and what broadway is. 

_“A million lights, they flicker there_

_A million hearts beat quicker there_

_No skies are gray on that great white way_

_That's the Broadway Melody!”_

You see our hero in front of what appears to be three doors. He’s wearing a flashy looking suit with pinstripes. He knocks on the first door. People come out with an expectant gaze. 

_“Gotta dance!”_

He does a quick tap number only to be turned down by the people, who only do as much as wave goodbye. He doesn’t look back, he just moves onto the next door and knocks.

_“Gotta dance!”_

The people from this door seem just as unimpressed. They turn him away. He doesn’t look back like the last time.

_“Gotta dance!”_

He dances with all his might trying to impress these people. It’s his last hope.

_“Gotta dance!_

_Gotta dance!_

_Gotta dance!_

_Gotta dance!_

_Gotta-”_

They are impressed. He meets their manager, they shake hands and the people cheer. He made it in.He dazzled by the lights and girls. It’s a welcome he will never forget. It’s almost overwhelming the amount that is going on. Everything feels like it went from black and white to color.

_“Broadway rhythm!_

_Broadway rhythm!_

_Broadway rhythm!_

_Broadway rhythm!”_

He finds himself at a party full of Broadway people like him. They basically part like the sea to stay out his way. They heard about him and his passion for show. They are all excited to see what he will do.

_“Broadway rhythm it's got me, ev'rybody dance!”_

Almost on cue, everyone spins and dances.

_“Broadway rhythm it's got me, ev'rybody dance!”_

He’s the life of the party he can’t help but get lost in his surroundings.

_“Out on the great white way and each merry cafe,_

_Orchestras play taking our breath away!_

_With a Broadway Rhythm!”_

The music speeds up with a syncopation.

_“Broadway rhythm it's got me, ev'rybody sing and dance”_

The jubilee feels like a kaleidoscope of pretty girls, lights and music. It’s almost as if everyone is revolving around him. 

_“Oh, that Broadway rhythm…_

_Oh, that Broadway rhythm”_

It was almost easy for him to blend in.

_“When I hear that happy beat_

_I feel like dancin' down the street!”_

Everyone seemed to move in slow motion. Then stop as if waiting in anticipation for something. 

_“To that Broadway rhythm!”_

They seemed to move in a flash for each word. 

_“Writhing,”_

Flash.

_“Beating,”_

Flash.

_“Rhythm…”_

Flash.

 _“Gotta dance!”_ Everyone sang.

 _“Gotta dance!”_ He followed.

_“Gotta dance!”_

_“Goooottaaaa daaaance!”_ He drew out the words.

Things soon began to move really fast. The traffic of everything moving so fast. It’s almost dizzying until you see one thing clearly. 

A seductive lady in red. She immediately catches our hero’s attention. He walks toward her like a moth to a light. She’s bad and dangerous. They dance together if only for a little while. But as soon as she appears, she disappears.

He then ends up getting stuck in a wave of other people. Or everyone else.

_“Out on the great white way and each merry cafe,_

_Orchestras play taking our breath away!”_

It seems like a wave of people singing this one line.

_“With a Broadway Rhythm!”_

Everyone pauses and waits for him to tap.

_“Broadway Rhythm!”_

Pause.

_“Broadway rhythm it’s got me, ev'rybody sing and dance”_

They all seem to know what he’s dancing. Matching every move, every pause. It’s now not just our hero but the entire ensemble. 

Then they all pause turning to hero with a loud:

_“DANCE!”_

***

Alya and Nino are both look expectantly at their boss.

“So, what do you think?” Alya asked.

“It’s kind of hard to imagine. Can you explain it again?”

Alya knew this was going to be a long day. 


	16. Chloe's Comeback

“They are loving Mr. Damocles! They are loving it!” Theo cheered. 

“Of course they are. It’s a Damocles Production.” Mr. Damocles smiled.

It was almost to good to be true. The studio’s worst picture turned into the best picture in the matter of weeks. 

They watched as Nathaniel walked into the room.

“Well, Kurtzberg what does it say?” Theo asked. 

“Miraculous Pictures wildly enthusiastic,” The two other men nodded in the room. “Over Chloe’s singing pipes and dancing… steps?” 

Nathaniel looked over at Mr. Damocles quite confused.

“I never said that.” 

“Premiere tomorrow to show Chloe Bourgeoise… big musical… talent.” Nathaniel took another glance at his boss. He should know what’s going on but it seems that everyone in the room was quite puzzled. 

“Boss, you cannot just pull a huge switch like that.” Nathaniel said. “We already doing the publicity campaign for Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Well this is the first time I’ve ever heard of it because I had nothing to do with it.” Mr. Damocles went quiet. “So what are we gonna do?”

The door slammed open to reveal Chloe with a large feather boa. 

_“Nothing!”_ Chloe answered.

She smiled devilishly. “Because you don’t want to everyone that Chloe Bourgeoise is a _big fat liar._ ” 

It took a moment for it to register. 

“Chloe, did you put this stuff out?” Mr. Damocles asked. 

“I may have given an exclusive news story to every newspaper in town.” She giggled as if it were a harmless prank.

“Chloe, you're not going to get away with this. Nathaniel call every newspaper in town-”

“ Umm.. I wouldn’t do that if I were you Damocles.” Chloe smiled even wider.

“And why is that?” Mr. Damocles asked. 

“What do you think I am?” She grabbed him by his tie. “Dumb or something?” 

She let him go and leaped on his desk.

“I had my lawyers go over my contract.”

“Contract.” He said unimpressed.

“Yes, and it says that I am in control in my publicity and _not you._ ”

“What?”

“Yeah, the studio is responsible for every word they right about me and if I don’t like it I can _syoo.”_

“What?” 

“I can _suue._ If you release a word about Marinette Dupain-Cheng, it would be detrimental to my career and I can sue you for the whole studio.”

Mr. Damcoles shook his head. “That’s a bunch of nonsense.”

“Says so. Right here. Contract dated June 8, 1925, paragraph 34, subdivision letter A. ‘The party of the first part…’ That's me.” She gave him a copy.

He scanned it for a second before slamming it on the table. 

“Fine. You win. Satisfied?” He asked. 

“Well…” She lifted her head looking at the ceiling as if too think it over.

“What do you want now? For me to rename the studio Bourgeoise Pictures Inc.” He glared at her. 

“That is so cute but no.” Chloe laughed. “So you know how she got a role in Sabrina’s film and is gonna get a bigger one in the next.”

“Yes.” He sighed.

“Well, since she’s been doing such a good job as doubling as my voice don’t you think that she should do that and nothing else?” 

“What? No. I wouldn’t do that to her in a million years.”

“Why not?”

“That would be throwing her career away!”

“Sooo?”

“People don’t do that to other people Chloe!” Mr. Damocles was shocked on how heartless she was.

“People? People!” She laughed. “I’m not people. I’m a-”

She paused grabbing a newspaper. 

“‘A shimmering star in the cinema firmament.’” She laughed, then walked out the room without a care in the world.


	17. The End of the Beginning

As the last few notes from the finale faded out. Adrien could almost feel the bated breath of everyone into the theater. Then the applause that followed was so deafening. Once something he found as something inevitable, now felt deserved.

Adrien felt free now that this was over. He can finally do all the things he wanted to do. Like go public with Marinette. One last bow and speech. That’s all they needed. 

“It’s a smash!” Nathaniel shouted once they are behind the curtain. “Agreste and Bourgeoise! Their greatest yet!”

Adrien looked at Mr. Damocles who didn’t seem as excited as everyone else. 

“What’s the matter Mr. Damocles?”

“Nothing! You two are a sensation! The public loves you!”

“Of course they do!” Chloe agreed. 

“Go out there and take a bow!” Nathaniel told them. One bow closer to paradise.

***

Marinette couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. The movie was saved! Everything was going well at that moment. She had the best friends who can share her accomplishments with, a loving boyfriend, and her first picture. Even if she didn’t see her name in the credits. She must have missed them.

She was basically bouncing when she walked backstage. Nino and Alya didn’t seem immune to the excitement either. She actually considered that Alya was more excited than her. It being her first movie and all. But then she thought about what this meant for her future and realized no way Alya was as excited as she was.

“There you are!” Mr. Damocles smiled. “We owe a lot to you three!”

“Oh thank you!” Marinette gushed. 

“Oh well-”

“Marinette, we did it!” Adrien came rushing in as they crash together in a hug. He swung her around before setting her down. He had in the goofiest grin and she couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Hallelujah.” Alya said quietly causing Marinette to snicker if not a little bit. 

They watched as Nino slipped next to Chloe. 

“Hey, Chloe you did wonderful! You sounded almost as good as Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” He joked.

However unlike all times, Marinette had seen Nino joke near Chloe, she smiled. Evilly.

“Yeah,” She turned to Marinette. “And I’m going to for a long time…” 

The temperature seemed to drop, almost stifling. All eyes were on Chloe who seemed to look so smug. 

“What does that mean?” Adrien asked slowly. 

“Oh, that means she’s going to keep on dubbing for me.”

No. _No. NO._

“Now look here Chloe, I knew something was cooking under those bleached blonde curls of yours.” Adrien pointed at Chloe.

“I’ve got a career of my own! I only did it to save this one picture!” Marinette glared.

“Hmmm…” Chloe hummed. “That’s what you think!” 

“Excuse -” Marinette was cut off by Nathaniel rushing in. 

“They’re tearing the house apart! Go take another bow!” Nathaniel then basically threw the two out there. 

Marinette was split between wanting to cry and want to punch Chloe in the kisser.

***

“Chloe’s getting carried away!” Alya pointed to the the curtain. She couldn’t stand Chloe in the workplace but she never despised Chloe more as she left to take a bow.

“Yeah, she is.” Nino muttered.

“Listen here you boa constrictor! It was only this one picture!” Alya stood up, once the two came back. “Don’t get any fancy ideas about the future. Tell her off Mr. Damocles.” 

“Nevermind, Mr. Damocles!” Chloe screeched. “Listen to that applause. Wait till the money rolls in. You won't give all that up because a nobody don't wanna be my voice.” 

Alya knew immediately stood behind Marinette grabbing her wrist to keep her from killing the woman in front of them. 

“She’s right boss. It’s a gold mine out there. There’s no way out.” Nathaniel said solemnly. 

“Yeah, well part of this choice is _mine_ and I won’t do it.” Marinette said defiantly. 

“You’ve got a five year contract honey,” Chloe voice was dripping with fake sweetness. “You’ll do what _Mr. Damocles says._ ”

“They’re really going wild out there!” Nathaniel said peaking at audience. “Take another bow!”

Chloe turned as if that was the end of the conversation.

“What’s the matter, Mr. Damocles?” Alya asked “Why won’t you tell her off?”

“I’m confused.” He said nervously. “This whole thing is so big.” 

“Hey, I gave you cigar once,” Nino said. “Can I get it back?”

“Nino-” 

The stars came bursting in, Chloe already seemed to have more to say.

***

“Listen to them I’m an avalanche!” Chloe cackled. “Face it, Dupain-Cheng you’re stuck.” 

Adrien had just about enough of this nonsense. 

“If this happens, you get yourself a new golden boy because I won’t stand for it.” Adrien decided. If Marinette was out; he’ll be out too.”You’ll have to make Agreste-Bourgeoise films without Agreste.”

“Adrien!” Mr. Damocles looked speechless.

“Who needs you!” Chloe rolled her eyes. “Without you I’d be twice as big! They’d come see me if I played a monkey's uncle.”

“Chloe! You’re getting in over your head! Adrien still is a smash too and I’m still head of this studio-” 

“I’m not so sure about that. You’ve always been Mr. Producer, always running things, running me. From now on, I’m running me, and as far as I'm concerned, I’m running this whole _studio!_ ”

“They’re yelling for a speech!” Nathaniel came out looking almost hysterical. 

“A speech?” Adrien asked. _Now?_

They can hear the audience chanting “Speech! Speech! Speech!” 

“Yeah, everybody's always making speeches for me.Tonight, I'm gonna do my own talking.I'm gonna make the speech!” Chloe announced. 

“Please no!” Nathaniel stepped in her way. That’s when a lightbulb went off in Adrien’s head.

“Now, wait! Nathaniel, it’s Chloe’s big day. She’s entitled to the talking.” Adrien said slowly. “Right?”

“Right!” Chloe responded, pushing Nathaniel out of her way. 

Everyone put their ear against the curtain trying to listen in to the other side.

 _“Ladies and gentlemen.”_ Before Adrien met Marinette the thought of Chloe saying a speech used to be a nightmare for him. And yet, hearing Chloe’s nasal voice clear across stage was the exactly what he wanted. _“I can't tell you...how thrilled we are at your reception...for The Dancing Cavalier, our first musical picture together. If we bring a little joy into your humdrum lives… it makes us feel as though our hard work...ain't been in vain for nothing. Bless you all.”_

And just like Adrien thought, the crowd didn’t take it too kindly:

“She didn’t sound that way in the picture!” 

“Yeah quit the talk Chloe! Sing!”

_“Sing! Sing! Sing!”_

Chloe appears soon after.

“They want me to sing!” She said frantically. “What do I do? Tell them I have a frog or something?”

Adrien looked at Mr. Damocles and Nino. They all realized what they needed to do.

“Okay, Chloe we know what we’re going to do. It’s perfect!” Mr. Damocles smiled. 

“Marinette is going to sing backstage for you!”

“Adrien!” Marinette looked at him expecting him to defend her. And he would. Normally he would. But this was a sensitive situation with no time for explanation. He knew if he took her aside, it would look suspicious.

“You heard him.” He said slowly. He saw the disgusted look on Alya’s face. Almost causing him to crack but he needed to do this for them. “You gotta do this.”

“You have to, Chloe’s bigger than all of us.” Nino said, not even facing Alya with good reason not to because he surely would crack.

“You mean, she’ll be singing backstage and I’ll be moving my lips like the picture?” Chloe asked desperately. 

“ _NO!_ I _won’t do it._ ” Marinette stood still, Alya put her hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

“You _gotta_ do it!” Chloe demanded.

“Of course, she does. We have a five year contract.” Mr. Damocles said.

“You have to do it.” Adrien told her.

“Fine.” Marinette walked up to Adrien. Her light in her eyes was extinguished. She looked so heartbroken and it broke his heart to see her look this way. “I’ll do it, Adrien. But I never want to see you again. On or off screen.”

Adrien felt the sting in her words but he reminded himself of the plan. 

_Don’t worry. We’re gonna save you._

***

“Your audience awaits.” Nino motioned towards the door.

“At least someone has some sense.” Chloe smiled. “Thank you _Adrikins_.”

Nino wasn’t even the receiving end of the pet name and it still made him grimace.

He looked over at Alya who won’t look him in the eye. He understood and it just hurt. A lot. He listened into the stage conversation.

“Ms. Bourgeoise! What are you gonna sing today?” The conductor asked.

Chloe peeked behind the curtain. 

“Would you.” Marinette answered flatly.

“Would you.” Chloe repeated.

“What key?” The conductor asked. 

“A flat.”

“A flat!” 

The music cued up as Nino quickly rushed over to Alya.

“Don’t touch me Lahiffe, I will break you.” She whispered angrily. He didn’t doubt it.

“Listen, this is just a rouse. The entire thing. We’re pulling the rope.” Nino explained.

“What on earth-”

 _“SSSHHHH!”_ Nino shushed her and pulled her to where the sandbags were. He pointed to the rope then to Marinette.

“Oh Nino!” Everytime he heard that phrase she either hugged him or smacked him. He was bracing for the latter but instead she did neither. She _kissed him._

It was clumsy and hurried but that’s what he felt around her. It was so like them. 

Unfortunately, she broke the kiss as soon as she started. They had a mission to do.

They looked over at Adrien who didn’t seem to notice Nino’s moment. He nodded at them. 

_Showtime._

***

The curtains pulled up. Adrien watched as Marinette continued singing. Confused and horrified but still she sung.

But then Nino moved her inside and continued the song. That was when it all fell into place. Chloe realized the jig was up and ran away.

Marinette just looked at him with those sad eyes filled with tears. She tried to run off.

Adrien knew better this time. Not again. Never again.

“Stop that girl! She’s running up the aisle! Stop her!” He shouted. Audience members dove in her way. “That’s the girl whose voice you loved and heard! She’s the real star of the picture. Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

Gasps were heard.

“Marinette,” He looked at her as she slowly turned toward the stage.

“ _You are my lucky star_

 _I saw you from afar_ ”

He walked towards her and she did the same. They were drawn to each other. He would never let her get far from him again. 

_“Two lovely eyes at me_

_They were gleaming_

_Beaming_ ”

He held her hands into his. They were in perfect harmony. As they should be.

“ _I was starstruck_ ”

He would never hurt her. He wiped her tears away. She smiled.

“ _You're all my lucky charms_

 _I'm lucky in your arms_ ”

He wanted to hold her forever. 

“ _You've opened Heaven's portal_

 _Here on earth for this poor mortal_ ”

He meant every word. He loved her. He would forever and always. No person or thing could ever take that away from him. He’s so lucky to have found her on that bus stop. He’s so lucky indeed.

“ _You are my lucky star…_ ”

When he kissed her. He knew she felt the same. 

And boy, wasn’t he lucky?


End file.
